Girl Assassin
by BlackFrost
Summary: Kaoru is an assasin that goes by the name Death's Shadow. she is looking for the Battousai. But what if she finds out that Battousai was the one that found her on the street? How would she react? Find out!!!! K+K/ M+A/ M+S!!
1. Girl Assasin Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!!! Thank you. Now to the story!!!!!                

Author's Notes: Kaoru is an assasin that goes by the name Death's Shadow. she is looking for the Battousai.  But what if she finds out that Battousai was the one that found her on the street? How would she react? Find out!!!!

Girl Assasin Prologue

            _I feel so wreckless without my family. Why that Battousai is gonna get a piece of my mind._

_I'm gonna find him and kill him. Just like he did with my family. I promised my family that I would _

_get revenge. That I would kill the Battousai like that. But now that I can't find him, I'll just have to _

_keep my ears open and listen for clues that may lead me to him. He's gonna get it._

_            My family was my inspiration. I will have to find a good teacher that would be able to _

_teach me a techniqe that would match the Battousai's movements and I would be able to_

_counterpart it. He won't be able to stand a chance against me. The Death's Shadow is my _

_name. Kamiya, Kaoru used to be my name._

_            I used to be such a sweet girl five years ago. But that was such a long time ago. My_

_parents were alive then. Yahiko was my little brother. Mother was always helping me along the_

_way. Father would always try to scold me into taking care of the dojo when he died. But that_

_was five years ago. And five years ago, Battousai killed my family. The reason he spared me_

_is unknown. _

_             All I need is the Battousai's techniqe to beat him. That's right, I'm planning to beat him at _

_his own game. I want to see him suffer the pain that I had when I was eleven years old. _

_            I was lost on the road looking for a place to hide. I wanted to get away from my _

_troubles. I started crying and I tripped over a rock. After that I fell unconcious. When I woke _

_up, I found a man and a nice woman staring at me. They looked really old and energetic. _

_They wanted to help me. But what I didn't know was that the people that took me in was a _

_famous swords master. He taught me how to use a sword and he trained me so well that _

_sometimes I would beat him in sparrings.      _

_            But what I didn't know was that he taught me the Battousai's art of the sword. I didn't_

_know that until later. Five years later, they let me go out into the world and look for a job.  They _

_both treated my like I was their own. They treated my like I was their only daughter. Then_

_both of them were killed by someone. The first person that came in my mind was Battousai._

_            I completlely despise Battousai.  I became a wanderer. I knew that both of them would _

_die, someday. So I ran away afraid of what would happen if I stayed to long._

_            While I was wandering, I came upon a city called Kyoto. And this is my story._

            Chapter One 

            Goodbye Kaoru

            "Hey Misao! Wake up Misao! We're gonna be late for school again because of you

you big goon!!" Kaoru yelled.

            "That gives no excuse to just barge into my room without knocking." Misao yelled

back sleepily.

            "It gives me every excuse I could make up." Kaoru giggled. "I got you again!! Today

is Sunday you sleepyhead!!" she said.

            "You guys are so loud in the morning. I'm thinking I should move." somebody said.

            "No Aoshi! You're not going anywhere. I won't let you!!" Misao cried. Suddenly

getting up.

            ' I'm surprised. Misao stopped yelling at me because Aoshi was just kidding about

moving.' Kaoru thought surprised.' Ooooh. I know how to get back at her for backing down

on our fight.'

            "That's right Misao. Aoshi is moving somewhere else. And he's not coming back.

He told _me_ because he didn't want to hurt your feelings." Kaoru said dramatically.

            "How could you not tell me Aoshi?!! Why?" Misao said falling to her knees and

started the waterworks.

            "Because you always sleep late and you always wake up late." Kaoru said while

winking at Aoshi to signal that she was playing around with Misao.

            "And besides," Aoshi exclaimed, " I'm tired of being late for school."

            "I'll never sleep late again if only you don't go!!!!!" Misao said with her hopes rising.

            "Okay!! We have a deal." Kaoru said shaking her friend's hand.

            "What do you mean ' we have a deal'?" Misao asked. 

            "Oh nothing. I'm just saying that Aoshi lost to a bet that whoever gets Misao to 

say ' I'll never sleep late again' ." Kaoru sayed playfully.

            "WHAT??!!!!!!!!! AOSHI!! YOU LOST TO A BET????!!!!!!'' Misao screamed angrily. 

"Ooooooh. KAORU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL BE A DEAD CHICKEN!!"

            "What's all the ruckus?" Sanosuke asked. He just got in.

            "Oh nothing. It's just that Aoshi lost to a bet that never existed." Kaoru said.

            "KAORU!!!" Misao screamed. " That's it. I wanna fight you. And I'm

not gonna lose!!"

            " I'm using a sword. None of your weak little knives can stop me." Kaoru said suddenly

serious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  Elsewhere

            "Good job killing the old geezers." Megumi said. " How about the girl?"

            "She wasn't there when I came. She must've been out or something."

            "Battousai!! I hired you to kill not to let someone out of your grasp!''

            "I'm sorry."

            "It's okay. It's just that this is the second time you let her escape. Next time you won't

be so lucky."

            He nodded obediently.

            "Anyway, Shishio wanted me to tell you who your next assignment is." Megumi said.

            "So.....who is it?" he asked patiently.

            "Your next assignment is to kill Makimachi, Misao. We'll deal with Kaoru later.

You will do your assignment tomorrow night."

            "Yes ma'am."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "So you really want to do this, huh."

            "I'm determined. You have pushed me around long enough. I'm tired of being a joke. This

is my only chance to prove to you that I'm no failure." Misao announced.

            "Misao..what if you get hurt? I mean it's not nice when two friends have a fight. 

Especially like this." Aoshi said.

            "Yeah...you saw how good Kaoru whipped those bandits three weeks ago." Sano said.

            "I don't care about what I saw. I only care about fighting Kaoru." 

            ' Wow... this girl is even more determined than me wanting to kill Battousai.' Kaoru thought.

            " You know what? I don't feel like fighting today. I just want to sleep. 'And have dreams of

me finally getting revenge on the two familys that got killed by Battousai.'

            "What?!!" Misao asked confused. " It's morning right now. You can't be going back to sleep

now?!!"

            " I had a nightmare last night so I didn't get to sleep." Kaoru said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Somewhere else around the dojo

            "You know what Ayame? Do you know what I think about Kaoru?" Suzume asked.

            "No. What do you think of her?" Ayame asked back.

            " I think she's cool. She always seems to be playing games with us."

            "Hey.....let's see if she wants to play with us now." Ayame said.

            Both of them saw Kaoru coming out of Misao's room and run into her room. Both of them 

saw her crying. And both of them went into her room and saw Kaoru gathering her stuff.

            " Kaoru.... what's wrong?!!" Suzume asked sitting beside the older girl.

            "Oh. It's nothing. It's just that I can't live here anymore without people bothering me. I really

thought that this place with all these people in it were my family. But I guess I was wrong. I was 

really wrong." Kaoru said trying to stop the tears from falling.

            ' She's really trying to be brave. She's trying to show us that she is really strong and 

willhearted. So it's no use trying to tell her to be quiet.' Ayame thought.

            " Where will you go?" Suzume asked.

            " I'm moving away from this place. I don't want to see this family break up with me." Kaoru said quietly.

            "So Kaoru won't play with us anymore?!!!" Suzume asked trying not to cry.

            " No I'm sorry. I can't play anymore." 

            "Well I guess this is goodbye." Ayame said.

            " Well goodbye. And tell everyone I said goodbye!" Kaoru said waving her hand in the air

and leaving the dojo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think of it? You can tell me what you think of it. Flames are accepted….but don't

So harsh!!!

~BlackFrost~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Friend or Foe

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!!!

Special Thanks to chris37!!!!!You were my first reviewer!!!!!! This chapter will probably answer some of

Your questions.

Chapter Two 

Friend or Foe

            ' Wow...... I never thought I would walk again to a new town and find new friends. All over.

But wait. Maybe an assasin should never make friends. Maybe they are left alone.' Kaoru thought.

' If I don't make friends, then they wouldn't have to be sad. That would be better. And maybe I 

shouldn't teach anyone my techniqes.' she thought while gripping her sword.

            Then someone broke her train of thought.

            "Where are you headed?" asked a man that was sitting on a rock.

            Kaoru stopped walking.

            "I'm going anywhere except for Kyoto. I don't want to go back there ever again." 

            "Why?" asked the man.

            ' Strange... he has purple eyes.' she thought. " Because somebody that I broke up with

lives there." she answered coldly.

            " Oh...." he said.

            ' He has red hair.... what kind of a guy is this?' Kaoru thought.

            " What's your name?" he asked again breaking her train of thought.

            " My name is--"  ' He could be working with Battousai. I better just make up a name.' she 

thought. " My name is Ayake, Kaguya." she said abruptly.

            " Oh. My name is--"  'I better make up a name better than Battousai' he thought. " Ummm,

my name is Himura, Kenshin." Kenshin said.

            "Nice to meet you Kenshin." she said coldly. Then she spotted a sword on his left side.

" Do you use that sword often?'' she asked suddenly interested.

            "Umm. Yeah sure I do." he answered nervously.

            "Can I see it?" she asked.

            " Sure." he handed her the sword and she looked at it with awe.

            " It's a reverse blade sword!!!" she said.

            "Yeah. My father gave me that when I was little." Kenshin said.

            " Hey wanna fight?" she asked while giving back his sword.

            " Sure." he said. He then covered his eyes with his bangs and then looked up again.

            ' What beautiful purple eyes.' she thought. But when he looked up, she noticed a change in him. ' What happened to those eyes? Now they're amber!!' she thought wildly. ' Time for me to 

change to.' she thought and did the same. _'Remember Kaoru to hide your heart whenever you_

_have an encounter!'_ she remembered those words like a bell.

            She unsheathed her sword and then took her battle stance. And he did the same. Then

all of the sudden, Kaoru lunged forward and aimed her sword at his chest. Then all of the sudden he just dissappeared and appeared right behind her. Of course she knew this and put her sword crossing her back and at the same time, he hit it.

            ' What?!!!!!! SHE DID NOT JUST BLOCK THAT ATTACK!!!! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!!!!' Kenshin  thought. Then Kenshin lunged at her this time. She easily blocked the attack by stepping to the side. Kenshin was surprised agan.

             Kaoru just chuckled at her opponent's surprise. " You should not be surprised since we both are using the same technique." she said. "We are even in power, strength, knowledge, and speed. So I guess I'll have to forfeit. Even though the great Death's Shadow does not forfeit." she said angrily while sheathing her sword. He did the same. 

            "Oh..... So you're the famous Death's Shadow that I've heard about so much." he said quite surprised.

            "Yes I'm the Death's Shadow and I'm a wanderer looking for the Battousai. I want to kill him for killing my family. Or both of my family's." she said. " Are you working for the Battousai?"

            Kenshin stiffened at the sound of his true name. "NO." he said nervously.

            "Hey...why so tense? It's not like you're looking for someone to kill are you?" she asked finally relaxed.

            "Actually, yes. I'm looking for a girl named Makimachi, Misao. She is one of my many assignments. I have to kill her because..... because...... I don't like her." Kenshin lied.

            "Me neither. She broke up with me back there at Kyoto." Kaoru said while pointing her thumb behind her. "But why her?"

            'The reason why is because I'm eliminating anyone with any connections to Kamiya, Kaoru!' he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~

What do you think of it now? Good enough? I guess you were right chris37!!! It was because of her connection. But

Kaoru might turn against her friends. Who knows? Review!!!!!!

~BlackFrost


	3. Mournings

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I don't know who.

Thanks!! I got a few more reviews without getting my cousin to do it. Like last night. I want to thank those who reviewed. Especially those who gave me advice!!! On to 

The story!!!!!

Chapter Three

Mournings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  Back at Kyoto

            "WHAT SHE LEFT??!!!! SHE LEFT ME HERE WITHOUT KNOWING UNTIL NOW?!!!" Misao said. She wasn't taking this to well.

            "She said that she didn't want to live here anymore. She looked so sad." Ayame said.

            "Suzume very sad and scared that Kaoru won't come back.'' Suzume said.

            "Oh my. This was all my fault. I made her go away." Misao said sadly.

~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

            _"You know what?!! The only reason I let you live here at the dojo is because you didn't have a home. This is my house!! And you are living under it!!" Misao shouted at Kaoru._

_            "Well you know what? I'm moving away where no one could find me. Even if you sent yourself out there personally. I'm gonna work in a group that is strong. I_

_ don't like to lose to anyone you know. So you'll never find me unless you find the group that I joined." Kaoru said on the verge of crying her heart out._

_            "Why do you think I'd need you. You are only but a meer distraction. A distraction to my training." Misao said getting up. "And besides..... I think you are really stupid with your sword. You look really weird." Misao said flouncing out of her room letting her hair toss._

_            Aoshi and Sanosuke looked at Kaoru. "You know sometimes she can be right." Aoshi said. "Sometimes you are a distraction." Then he left the room leaving Kaoru and Sanosuke alone._

_            "Ummmm....... Bye?" he said as he too left the room._

_            "Fine!! I thought you were my friends!! But I guess not!! I guess your all a bunch of people who can't let people sleep when they want to!! I'm leaving!! I won't_

_come back!! Unless I have to kill one of you!!!!!!" Kaoru shouted at the wall. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't need any of you." She whispered._

_            Little did she know that Misao was still there listening to every word she said. "I'm sorry Kaoru-" but when she opened the door, Kaoru was gone._

~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~

            "Why did I do that. I thought we were only playing. I didn't think she would be moving for real." Misao said tears flowing down her cheeks.

            "It's okay Misao. Nothing will happen to her until she finds a group to join." Aoshi stated calmly. 'I wonder why Kaoru did this. She knows that Misao isn't strong

on her emotions.' Aoshi thought.

            Then all of the sudden, she got up and almost toppled over Aoshi. " That's why we got to find her. I don't want anything to happen to her!" she almost sreamed.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back with Kaoru and Kenshin

            "Do you have a group that I could join?" she asked.

            "I'm an Imperialist. I don't know why you want to join. But I guess we can't stop any new comers." he said. "But first you have to tell me your real name. They might recognize you. And who knows, you could be Misao." he said. "I know that you made up your name. There is no reason to hide it." 'I can't believe she wants to 

join that group.' Kenshin thought. 'She wouldn't survive a day there. Maybe even a minute.' He started laughing mentally.

            "Oh... Fine.... Just promise me you won't get mad. Promise?" she asked.

            "Okay. I promise." he said suddenly serious.

            "Okay. My name is Kamiya, Kaoru." she said a little nervously.

            Kenshin just stood there with his eyes going back to violet. With his rouruni clothes he looked like a wanderer. 'So all this time I have been looking. That this 

cute little angel with a deadly sword that can kill at any moments notice would have been Kaoru.' He was stunned. His eyes never left her pretty sapphire eyes. 'How 

could I, the legendary manslayer Battousai, didn't find her right here? Stupid stupid baka!!!' 

            She met his gaze and almost drowned in his violet eyes. 'I wonder if the guy is telling me the truth about his name. He could be Battousai.' she thought. "Now 

you tell me your real name." she said breaking his train of thought.

            "I already told you. My real name is Kenshin." he said shakily. 'I better take her to Megumi. Maybe she'll let her in.' he thought. "Come. Let's go first to Kyoto to finish my assignment. I guess you are considered part of the group." he said walking to Kyoto.

            "ALRIGHT!!!!" she said happily. 'Wait till' Misao sees me with him. She'll think about the group that I promised. "So we're gonna kill her?" she asked. 'I can't 

believe I'm doing this. But I said I would find a group. And a Kamiya is true to her/his word!'

            Kenshin looked at her and said "Yes''.

            "Yay! The first kill of the day! Wait a minute. I thought I hated killing." she said to herself quietly. "But if I'm an assasin, then it's my duty to kill. They'll probably assign me to kill the Battousai himself." she said to herself loud enough for Kenshin to hear. But while he was not looking, she started to cry a little. 'Why Misao?' she

asked herself mentally. Inside she was hurting. Mourning for the upcoming death of Misao.

            "I don't know about Battousai.... I heard he works with the Imperialists... So if you join the Imperialists, then that would mean you would be killing your own teammate." he said. "But maybe Battousai isn't bad there. He might act like he knew nothing about killing. I've never met him or have I seen him, but I guess he might be kinda nice to obey orders like the rest of us."

            Kaoru who had been taking all of this in was surprised to know that Kenshin works in the same group as Battousai. But he never saw him before? That's hard to imagine. "Who do you take orders from?" she asked.

            "We take orders from our boss, Shishio. But he sends messengers to all of us to let us know who our assignment is." Kenshin said in a monotone voice.

            "Oh....... Hey look there's Kyoto!!!" she said happily. "Who will do the honors of killing that assignment of yours?" she asked trying to hide her sorrow in her 

voice by replacing it with faked hatred.

            "Maybe you should do it. Everyone in the Imperialist Army had to kill at least on person on their own." he said.

            "Okay." she said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In Kyoto

            "Hey look!!! I see Kaoru walking down the road!!!" Suzume screamed while looking through her binoculars. (An: I know they don't have binoculars back then, but

you can't be using stuff like in A Bugs Life. Getting a blade of grass and having dew on it! This was necessary. ^^* )

            "Really?!!!" Misao asked excitedly.

            "Yeah.... And she is walking with some strange guy with red hair." Suzume continued.

            "Let me see!!!!" Misao yelled while taking the binoculars out of Suzume's hands. "Oh my!! She is walking here with some strange man. He kinda looks like a girl 

in those clothes. He should cut his hair." Misao said.

            "We should go and meet her." Ayame said happily.

            "Yeah. Why don't we do that and ask her to forgive us?" Aoshi said.

            "Yeah.... Let's get all mushy, skippy, jumpy, and happy. That would just make my day." Sanosuke said looking really bored while chewing a straw.

            "Oh... Shut up Sano!!!!" Everyone yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Outside

            "I heard that the Battousai has an amazing speed ability. Does everyone in the Imperialist Army have an amazing speed?" she asked curiously.

            "Some do and some don't. Some people say that I'm as fast as the Battousai." Kenshin said.

            "Ooooooooo.......... Do you think you can teach me? I won't be any trouble. And I'm a very quick learner." she said.

            "I don't know.... Okay." he said.

            "Alright!!! Let's start." she said excitedly.

            "But first let's focus on our task at hand." Kenshin said calmly.

            "Right.." she said.

            Both of them were staring at each other and looking each other in the eyes. It was really weird. Because it looked like both of them were having a staring contest. Both of them tried not to blink. It was VERY, VERY, HARD! Both of their eyes started to water. Then tears slid down their faces. They didn't mean to cry. It just came out. Then all of the sudden Kaoru started laughing. Kenshin looked so confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

            "Nothing." she said while trying to stiffle her laughter. She didn't succeed. She fell down

and started to laugh on the ground. "Just nothing."

            "Just nothing indeed…and I suppose nothing is funny?"

            "Nothing!!" she said trying to get serious. "Don't ask…..it's a family thing." She said while laughing.

            'Her laughing sounds like music to my ears.' He thought. (An: that sounded really stupid to me.^^; ) 'Her laugh sounds like Tomoe's.' he thought. Then he started

to remember how his late wife died.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not much of a cliffhanger. But still enough. Just to tell you, I might be updating on a certain day. Sunday then. Thanks!! Review!!

~BlackFrost


	4. Death Isn’t Always So Bad Part One

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

An:Thank you everyone who reviewed!! I'm sorry I didn't do this on the other chapter. But thanks for all of your help and advice!!! Now to the story!!

Chapter Four

Death Isn't Always So Bad Part One

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

_            "That was so funny! Right Kenshin?" Tomoe asked._

_            Tomoe was Kenshin's wife before she got killed by a runaway horse. This was when Kenshin was Battousai. They just came back from a puppet show._

_            "Yeah.. That was such a nice puppet show. I think that was a little to much for you." he said pulling her in close and leaning in for a kiss when all of the sudden _

_a carriage came around the corner slowly. And then there were the sounds of gunshots coming from the carriage. The horse got spooked and then it broke loose of it's reins. It headed straight for Tomoe. "Watch out Tomoe!!" he yelled. But it was too late. The horse ran blindly into the young lady. The impact made Battousai let go of Tomoe and fell. "Tomoe!!!" he screamed as he got up from the ground running to her and eventually reached her._

_            "Kenshin....." she said in a raspy voice._

_            Kenshin tried to keep his face emotionless to show that he would still be strong. But she saw through that._

_            "Kenshin....listen to me...." she said._

_            "What is it Tomoe?" he asked._

_            Then she started laughing as she thought about a joke that the puppet at the puppet show said. "If you keep frowning, it will stay that way for a long time." she said as she started laughing. Then Battousai's face lightened and then he too was laughing. "Remember that....and tell the next wife that you'll have, that I said she _

_chose a good husband." she said before she closed her eyes and died._

_~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~_

Kenshin's face almost suddenly changed from sad to emotionless. Kaoru, who had just stopped laughing, looked at Kenshin's face and watched the changes  

on his face from sad to almost no emotion.

            ''Something wrong?" she asked.

            "No.... nothing is wrong." he answered coldly.

            "Oh... because you looked so sad and then all of the sudden you looked so empty of emotions." she said

            "I said and I will not repeat, NOTHING IS WRONG!!!!" he almost yelled. "I don't want to talk about it."

            "Okay..No need to yell." she answered back. "Come on!! You're gonna miss your assignment." she yelled because she was already running to Kyoto. "Come on!! Catch up to me!! I wanna see how fast you can run!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

            "Alright!!" he yelled. He ran with his amazing speed and caught up to her easily.

            "Wow!! That's awesome!!!" she yelled. "It's so cool how you can catch up to someone so easily!" 

            "Here...let me pick you up. It'll be faster for us to get there." he said. She nodded and hopped into his arms and he sped away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Arrival At Kyoto

            "That was so much fun!" Kaoru said as she hopped out of his arms. "Don't you think so?" she asked innocently.

            Kenshin was breathless. When she got off, he took big gulps of air. "Exactly how much do you weigh?" he asked.

            "Hey! That's not funny! And what does that mean?" she asked angrily. "Oh....who cares. Come on.. I'll take you to the dojo." she said happily while skipping to 

the dojo.

            Kenshin just stood there stunned at the swift change of emotions. It was just as fast as his speed in running. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the Dojo

            "She's getting closer!!!" Misao said. "She's almost here. She's just rounding the corner.'' she informed everyone she was standing on. She was standing on top of Aoshi and Sanosuke. All three of them were on the roof. Ayame and Suzume were too young to be up there.

            "How about letting us get some rest from your foot?" Aoshi asked as calmly as he could. 

            "Hey, at least she's not wearing high -heels. Those can hurt!!!!" Sanosuke said.

            Both Aoshi and Sano saw that Misao was wearing a skirt and then both of them had very, very, very, very, very, very, very ,very, bad thoughts. Both of them smiled at each other and then……

            "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HENTAIS, HENTAIS, HENTAIS, HENTAIS!!!!!!" she yelled while hitting them both on the head. Both of them fell unconcious from the blasts that came from the woman above them. "Both of you are stupid to look up my skirt!!! That was really stupid!! Bakas!!!'' 

            "Misao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a familiar voice yelled. It was Kaoru!!!!

            "Kaoru!!!!!" she said sliding off the roof. ''What happened? Why did you come back? And

who is this?" she asked.

            "Of course nothing happend. I came back because I have a mission to carry out and this is a friend that I recently met up with. Of course I will keep his name confidential." She said looking at Kenshin. Then she turned back to Misao.

            "Okay.....so what's your mission?" Misao asked.

            "To kill you." she said in a monotone voice. She tried to hide her sadness. For she knew that Misao would die by her sword. 'No!!! I don't need to be sad. This is

my assignment. I will not be sad.' Kaoru argued in her head. 'But she's your friend!!!! Don't just kill her like that!!' Kaoru thought. 'I'm sorry…but I have to'

            "To kill me? But why?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I think that was a cliffhanger. Not much though. Sorry if that was short!!! But please review!!!!

BlackFrost


	5. Death Isn't Always So Bad Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!

An: Wow!! You guys are so awesome!!! I'm sorry if I might disappoint some of you when I write this chapter. Please don't get mad at me!! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews you guys sent me!! To the story!!

Chapter Five

Death Isn't Always So Bad Part Two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Look Misao….I have to. It's my job now. So don't try to stop it!" Kaoru said while unsheathing her sword. "I have nothing else to do. You're the one who pushed me away from everything here! So why can't I get revenge?!" Kaoru asked getting a little ticked off now even thought Misao asked one question about her job.

            "Because I'm your friend!! Kaoru why can't you understand that? I thought we were playing a game!! You can't just kill people because it's your job!! You have to have a reason to kill!!!" Misao tried to reason. "It's not fun to kill….I know….because I was in a gang before I came here….my assignments were always people with lots of money!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_FlashBack_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Misao!! You have an assignment to do!!" Misao's boss, Chang, called from the office in the warehouse. Misao came running towards the office.

            "Yes Chang? You called." Misao said quietly while slightly bowing.

            "You have an assignment.. your next assignment is to kill Ling Wan… He's the richest man around this block so far.. I want you to rob him.. but make sure you're not caught!" Chang said. "Oh…and you're doing this tonight at 10:00. Okay?"

            "Yes Chang." Misao said and again slightly bowing.

            10:00 That Night

            Misao slid past all of the bars and shops to find her assignment. Then she spotted him looking at a shop window longingly. She saw that the place was deserted so far. No one was around.

            "This is too easy.." Misao said quietly. She quietly got her daggers out and ran to her victim.

            "Which one should I get for-" Ling Wan said before he got daggers crossing him. One hit him in the heart and Misao got one of her long daggers out and slashed his head. (An: Sounds so much like Battousai doesn't it? Hehe, this is my story, I make it up as I go along.) The head fell to the ground with a thud and a pool of blood ran around the dead body.

            Misao got the money that was in his wallet, which he had out of his hand. 

            "Why does boss give me such easy people to kill? I'll ask him later."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End FlashBack~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "That's my story so far. And it continued for two years. Then our gang was caught and everyone was killed. They couldn't kill me because I got away. I was lucky. But you won't be lucky if you join someone like those people." Misao said while pointing to Kenshin, who was glaring daggers, or swords, at Misao.

            "She doesn't have to listen to you! She can choose whoever she wants to join. And she joined the Imperialists! She doesn't have to listen to you." Kenshin defended Kaoru. "Come on Kaoru! You can get her!" Kenshin rooted for Kaoru.

            "Thanks Kenshin.. And I'll gladly destroy her for you." Kaoru said while turning to Kenshin who was looking at two bodies on the floor which were Aoshi and Sano. Then she turned back to Misao. Her eyes were full of a sadness that anyone could crumble under. Her gaze was so full of sorrow. 

            Misao saw Kaoru mouth out the words 'I'm sorry Misao!'. Then she saw Kaoru jump up suddenly and landed in front of Misao. "AHHHH" Misao screamed.

            Clang!!!! The sound was heard throughout the entire dojo. (An: Come to think of it, that sound was pretty loud  to echo like that!) Kaoru saw Aoshi standing there with his katana drawn out. "You won't get Misao! You can't!! I won't let you!!" Then Aoshi lunged forward to Kaoru.

            Kenshin seeing the way the battle was going to far, took out his sakabatou and helped Kaoru fight Aoshi. That's when Kenshin realized that he had seen Aoshi somewhere. He stopped fighting and looked at Aoshi for a moment. 'Where have I seen this guy? He looks so familiar!' Kenshin thought. Then his eyes turned to an amber color. 'I don't care where I saw him, he needs to die for trying to protect my assignment!!'

            Kaoru saw Kenshin just standing there and called out to him, "Kenshin!! Can you help?" She asked.

            "I'm sorry Kaoru.. but let's just go for now.. I'll tell boss that I found a better assignment to do. Let's go!!" Kenshin said as he started to leave the dojo.

            "WHAT?!!!! I thought we were supposed to finish this assignment first!!" Kaoru screamed. 

            "LET'S GO NOW!!!!!" Kenshin screamed.

            Kaoru winced at the capacity of his voice. And obeyed quietly. They both left the dojo without saying a word.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An: What'd you think? I'm sorry if  it's short! But my hands are so tired!! If I disappoint any of you, I'll try to make my story a little better. The romance will come later. R&r!!! Plz!!!

BlackFrost


	6. A Lesson Never To Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!

For those who reviewed, thanks!! I'm going to school now, and I have a bunch of homework to do. The reason why I have school now, is because I go to a 

Private school.. Forgive me. But please read the story!! And tell me if you think I have too many flashbacks!! You people love Misao too much!!! I was gonna kill

Her. But after a few reviews, some people said not to kill her. R+R!!!

Chapter Six

A Lesson Never To Forget

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On the road again

            "KENSHIN!!! Why didn't we finish them when we had the time?!! I mean, they were caught off guard!! Don't you think that we should get them? Don't you-OOF!!!" Kaoru said as she accidentally bumped into Kenshin. "What was that for?!!!" she nearly screamed.

            "It's time for me to teach you how to run really fast if that's what you call it. But you'll never compare to me.." he said. "And, it was about time you shut

up.. My goodness, you talk louder than a blabbering rooster!" he said  while finally turning around.

            "Fine!! Whatever!! I don't care. Just teach me.. And don't give me any of that rooster crap!! I don't like your attitude." Kaoru said. (An: If my mother 

heard me talking in this kind of language, she would faint!! Hehe, don't listen to me.. I'm not putting any of those really bad words, but enough said, to the story!)

            'Wow. I'm impressed. I mean, that even isn't a bad word, almost. But she has spirit.. she acts like a mother hen sometimes. With the ' I don't like your attitude!!' stuff. (An: She sounds like my mom. Heehee) "Let's get started."

            Kaoru nodded. "What do I do first?" she asked  a bit impatiently.

            "Have patience is the first lesson." Kenshin hid a small chuckle. "If you have patience now, you'll be able to use that patience later. Especially when you 

meet Shishio. He'll be testing your patience a lot!" Kenshin informed. "First you have to…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   Two hours later (An: Sorry for the time skipping!! I'm not trying to make this short!!)

            "Wow!! I'm most likely impressed!! You're really good!! When I was little, I never ran this fast!" Kaoru praised. Kaoru had improved her running skills

thanks to Kenshin. And all in two hours!

            "Yeah yeah.. Whatever.. Let's get going. We have to go to Tokyo. Unless you really want to stay here?" Kenshin asked with boredom hanging on to him

like a belt. (An: That didn't make sense….. v__v)

            "I think I'll come.. let's go now!" Kaoru said as she started towards the direction of Tokyo. 'I can't wait to meet this Shishio guy.. I wonder who he is? I

think I heard about him before. I have an uncle named Shishio, but I don't think they're the same person. This Shishio guy sounds like a madman trying to kill 

people like this.' Kaoru thought as she walked. Tokyo wasn't so far away in my story. Only a few miles.

            Kenshin was walking a few feet behind Kaoru. He saw that she was deep in thought. And that was the time he started looking her over. He noted her fine

Creamy white skin. And ebony dark black hair. Her deep sapphire eyes that glowed with life. It was the eyes that intrigued him. It was the eyes that stopped him from killing her all those years ago. (An: Uh-oh, there's gonna be a flashback! ^^; sorry!!)

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FlashBack~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_            "So this is the Kamiya mansion. My job, Kamiya Kaoru. If anyone gets in the way, kill them. Even if it's her family. Kill them if you must." _

_Kenshin recited the words that his boss, still Shishio, said. Kenshin was fifteen at this time. (An: If you're getting confused, I'll explain in the next few chapters or so.) _

_            "Kaoru!! Time for bed!!!" Kaoru's mother, Narushima, called from her room._

_            "Okay mom!!!" eleven yr. Old Kaoru called from the living room. Kaoru ran up the stairs and ran inside her room. She was about to say good-_

_night to her parents and brother, Yahiko. So she darted out of her room and headed straight for the master bedroom. That was when she saw the door_

_ajar. 'Mom and Dad never leave their door open. There must be trouble!!!!' Kaoru thought and ran even faster to her final destination. She rammed,_

_literally, into the door and saw the battle._

_            "GIVE ME KAMIYA KAORU NOW!!!!" a red-haired man was screaming at her parents and her younger brother Yahiko. _

_'Yahiko must've come to say goodnight too.' Kaoru thought again. "ow. My head hurts." Kaoru tried to say as quietly as she could. But the _

_strange man heard her. She saw his eyes. They were an amber color. This intrigued her, a lot._

_"Ah.. you must be the Kaoru I'm looking for. Please come here so that I can kill you and finish my assignment." Battousai said as he reached out_

_his hand to the little girl. 'And get back to my girl Tomoe.'_

_            Kaoru looked confused. She didn't know why this guy wanted to kill her. "Why? Why do you want to kill me? What did I do to you?" She asked_

_With her blue eyes blazing with a pleading fire that danced around. This intrigued him too. He never saw such blue eyes that you could drown in._

_            "Don't argue with me wench! You don't know what I can do." He stated flatly. He turned his head to look at Kaoru's family. "My, my, my, my, my, what a pitiful family you got here wench. I thought the Kamiya family had honor! I thought you would die with honor! And to think that this stupid_

_family could defend you with wooden swords? I don't think so!" He said while he got off his position on the windowsill. And with a flick of his hand, _

_three heads were surrounded in a pool of blood. One Kaoru's father, two Kaoru's mother, and three Yahiko._

_            Kaoru watched in horror as she saw her only family killed. That was when she realized that she was the last of the Kamiya line!! She was the only_

_Hope for her family. So that she could have children and be old with her husband. "Why does it have to be me?!!" she screamed at Battousai. _

_            Battousai narrowed his eyes into slits and stared hard at her eyes. 'Why does she have to look so pretty? (An: Can any of you guys tell me the _

_Color of Tomoe's eyes and hair?) WHY IN THE WORLD DID SHISHIO GIVE ME HER?!!!!!' someone screamed in Battousai's head. "Because the world_

_Is a stupid place to live." Battousai said as he silently stalked over to her._

_            Kamiya Kaoru. A cheerful person and a serious one too. But she can be really dense at times. But how dense can you get? Kaoru knew when she_

_Was in trouble. She knew when she would get caught. She knew when she would die. So she darted out of the door and ran into the washing machine room. She ran to the dryer and went inside. Unfortunately, she couldn't fit, being and eleven yr. Old and all._

_            But Battousai was not stupid. And anyone that thought that he was, had their heads cut off that very second. He ran into the washing machine room as well. But he couldn't find her, because he gave her a head start. "I know where you're hiding! Come out." He demanded._

_            Kaoru came out slowly seeing that hiding would lead to her death. She came out cautiously out of the hamper, and was very, very, pissed off that he could find her. For she was the best player in Hide and Go Seek. Her eyes were blazing with a blue fire. Boy, was she mad! "Okay. I'm out what do you want." She asked with a slight catch of annoyance. Luckily, Battousai just ignored it. Her head was up high and were in slits._

_            'Wow. Who thought that a little girl like her could be so mad. She looks really pretty! What am I saying?! She's my assignment for tonight! But those eyes are so attractive.. Grrrr, I can't get this straight. Wait is she angry?' he asked himself as he noticed a tense Kaoru standing before him._

_            "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" she hissed._

_            Battousai ignored this and was about to leave when she said._

_            "Thank you for leaving." She whispered._

_            He was so surprised. At least she had manners. But a minute ago she was hissing like a cat. Oh well._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            It was night time by the time they reached Tokyo. It glowed with lights and was full of life. Kenshin wasn't amused by this. He's been here a million times.

            "Wow!! What a city!!" Kaoru said with stars in her eyes. "This is nothing like Kyoto!!!" she said while walking down the street with Kenshin. 

            "There's nothing here to look at. Let's go." Kenshin said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An: I'm soooooo sorrrrry!!!!! I didn't mean to come up so short! But I'll try to make it longer next time! Please review!!

BlackFrost


	7. Uncle Shishio!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!

Sorry for the late update. Please review later!! Thank You!!! I'll**try**, and I said I'll **try** to make this chappie longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Seven

Uncle Shishio?!

            "Please Kenshin!! I just want this little plushie!!" Kaoru begged after she ran into the nearest toy store. She held up a plushie that looked like Kenshin. "It looks soooo much like you!! Please!!???"

            Kenshin growled at having to spend his money on a little plushie that looked like him. I mean, if you're so crazy about him and you were his friend, then why can't you just _see_ him instead of _buying_ a little copy? Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a small death glare. "Fine." He said as he handed her some money. "Buy that plushie and only that plushie!!" he warned her.

            "Okay Kenshin-san." She said as she happily took the money.

            After they purchased the plushie, which Kenshin disliked cause it looked nothing like him, they came to a huge building with gates surrounding it.

            "Is this the headquarters?" Kaoru asked as she looked to Kenshin, who was just as tall as her.

            "Yes this is the headquarters. Why what'd you think? You thought this was another store didn't you?" he asked slyly as he stared at her. 'Don't look at her.. don't look at her!! Aaaaahhhh!!! Too pretty!!' Kenshin thought. He was currently having a fight with his inner battousai. Then he gained control again. "Let's go inside." He said to her. Kenshin opened the gates and stepped inside.

            Kaoru finally looked at the place. 'What a beautiful place!' Kaoru thought. It had nice flowers like morning glories (that's my flower!), roses, tulips, sunflowers and many more. The building was plain white and had many windows. There were two, huge, oak doors at the top of the stairs. The stairs had about approximately 45 steps. After they reached to the top, Kaoru looked again to what she just saw. Then she turned around and went inside the place.

            Inside the building the floor was marble. It was so shiny you could see your reflection. Not that you can't see it or anything. They entered the lobby. To the right of the lobby, there were leather couches. To the left, there was a reception desk. 

            Kenshin walked past the lobby and took a right to a door. He opened the door and walked past many corridors Then they arrived at two large oak doors (again) and walked inside. Inside the room was dark. Kaoru, especially Kaoru, didn't like the dark right now. Because there were eyes glowing through the dark.

            'oohh. This looks really creepy!' she thought. She really hated the dark. Ever since she was a little kid, she didn't like it because she had an accident  in the dark while she was walking. When she was little she stepped on a rat and killed it. All the blood came gushing out of the rat and went on her foot. She didn't want that to happen to her again. Then she heard Kenshin talking again.

            "First we'll go to my wife, Tomoe." Kenshin said as he walked past shadows in the dark. Kaoru could see the figures of these people. Her eyes already got accustomed to the dark. 

            'He has a wife?!' Kaoru was surprised.

            Then Kenshin walked up to a door and opened it. There was a light illuminating the dark room and stepped inside and held the door open for Kaoru to step in. "Tomoe-san? Are you here?" Kenshin asked in a soft voice as he closed the door behind him. None that Kaoru has ever heard of.

            "Yes Kenshin. I'm here." A soft voice answered back. Then a young lady emerged from a room with a towel over her head. 

She must've come out of the bathroom.'Kaoru thought. Then Kaoru looked over Tomoe. She had pretty violet eyes (is that right?), and a purplish kind of hair. (is that right too?) She had a creamy white skin and a beautiful slim body. (I don't like explaining things that belong to girls. I don't even like to look at myself! Not that I'm ugly. Why am I talking about this stuff?!! Yuck!! Don't read any of this stuff if there are boys out there reading this!!)

            "Hey Kenshin-san! What are you doing here so early -? Who's this?" Tomoe asked as she saw Kaoru standing there. A flicker of anger and jealousy crossed Tomoe's beautiful face. Wait was the jealousy? Why should Tomoe be jealous of Kaoru? Kaoru could never compare to Tomoe, as so Kenshin thought. Her anger made the smell of white plums grow stronger, as if claiming Kenshin hers. 

            Kaoru apparently didn't notice the anger or jealousy that crossed Tomoe's face. "Hello! My name is Kamiya, Kaoru!" Kaoru explained.

            Then shock came over the face of Tomoe. 'So this is the one that Battousai was supposed to kill five years ago. Well, well, well, Ms. Goodie Two Shoes won't steal my Kenshin away from me!' (yes I'm making Tomoe a bit snobbish in this fic. For those that like Tomoe, you should stop reading this!!). "Hello! My name used to be Yukishiro, Tomoe! But now since I'm married to this man over here," Tomoe said as she walked over to where Kenshin was and hugged his waist. " my name is now Himura, Tomoe. ( does that sound right?)" then Tomoe sent a death glare over to Kaoru as she silently warned her that Kenshin was hers.

            Kaoru apparently caught this and nodded. Then made a face that seemed to be saying, 'I'm not trying to take him away from you! I don't even know him!'.

            Tomoe looked at Kaoru hard before nodding in relief. But she still didn't trust that Kaoru. 'I'll just devise a backup plan in case she still tries to take away my man!' Tomoe thought as she hugged Kenshin as if he would run into Kaoru's arms and kiss her. Then she turned away from Kaoru and looked up to Kenshin. "You still didn't answer my question Kenshin-san! What are you doing here so early?" Tomoe asked.

            "Oh yeah! I just came in here to see if you were still here. I came to the headquarters to report to Shishio about a new member for our group." He said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to Kaoru, who was looking around the room.

            Tomoe nodded in approval. "Then go your way! I'll wait here for you!" Tomoe ushered both Kenshin and Kaoru out of the door. And then sent Kaoru another glare that seemed to say, 'Don't try anything missy!!!!' smiled at Kenshin and then closed the door.

            15 min. later

            "We're here. Now make sure you don't ask him any questions. Just answer. He'll be the one asking you the questions." Kenshin said as he stopped at two large maple doors. (I'm making too many wood doors here! Maybe I should make one that's steel!! Hehe, no. -_-;)

            "Yeah yeah whatever!" Kaoru answered.

            Then Kenshin opened the door and it revealed another dark room. 'How many dark rooms will there be?!' Kaoru asked herself.

            "Mister Shishio. I have brought a new member. Please meet her." Kenshin said and bowed down. (I know that Kenshin was supposed to bring Kaoru to Megumi, but, Megumi might be too rough on poor little Kaoru!)

            A man in bandages (is he wrapped in bandages or cloths?) turned around and stood up from his seat. Then he took a look at Kaoru and said, "Hey Kaoru-san! What's up?" he asked.

            Kaoru at first was shocked at what the man just said. But then she realized the voice. It was her uncle Shishio!! "Hey Uncle Shishio!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How will Kenshin react?!!?!! Find out next time! It took me such a long time to write this. Ideas keep on popping up in my head. Review!!!!!!!!

BlackFrost


	8. New Cuts and Reopened Scars

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!

I'm soo sorry for the inconvenience that I have started. Err, you see. The Tomoe thing? Umm. The Tomoe right now from the last chapter, was somebody Kenshin found on the street. *thinking* -_-; Umm, how should I say this? Okay! Just read the story! (Then you'll get what I'm talking about.! ^^;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap of last chapter:

Kaoru at first was shocked at what the man just said. But then she realized the voice. It was her uncle Shishio!! "Hey Uncle Shishio!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eight

New Cuts and Reopened Scars

            Kenshin nearly fell down at what Kaoru and his boss, Shishio, just said. Then he got up and regained his composure again. "Excuse me? Did I hear right?! UNCLE SHISHIO?!" Kenshin stressed 'uncle Shishio' most of all out of the sentence or question.

            Shishio and Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin. They both forgot that Kenshin was there. "Yes Kenshin. I guess I should have told you about this first." He said. Then Shishio turned back to Kaoru and said, "I'll get Soujiro to help you find a place to stay here. Since I see you've come to join us, it's the least I can do. Besides, we're family!" Shishio said and almost sounded happy.

            Kenshin stared at them again. 'Maybe I should go back to Tomoe-san.' He thought. "I'm gonna go back to my wife. Okay?" Kenshin asked Shishio and left without saying as much as a goodbye to the small family reunion. 

            "Bye bye Kenshin!" Kaoru called after the door that just slammed shut. Then she turned back to her uncle and started rambling away at the things that she saw wherever she had been. Shishio's bellowing laughter could be heard all over the headquarters.

            'Well. This is a first. I wonder if UNCLE Shishio could act like this all the time.' Kenshin thought. 'Yeah. She's the only one that made him laugh. Except for Shinta Haruyame .' Battousai thought in Kenshin's head. 'Oh shut up will ya?' Kenshin yelled in his own head.

            Kenshin walked through that dark room again and opened the illuminated room. (Here comes the explanation!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kenshin had found a lady about his age on the street. She looked like his late wife, Tomoe Yuzuki. With the purplish kind of hair and the eyes kind of the same as his late Tomoe. He walked up to the lady and asked her what her name was.

            "My name is Yukishiro Tomoe." She said as she eyed the man in front of her. 'hmm. I wish I had a man like him. But I guess I'll never snag one like him.' She thought in her head.

            "Tomoe." Kenshin said again and again. He like the way the word came out of her mouth. (Uhh…I specifically don't like typing about Tomoe and Kenshin! They don't match. Sorry Tomoe lovers!!!) "Hey. Do you want to come with me somewhere?" he asked.

            "Okay." Tomoe said. 'Wow! My wish came true!' (I forgot to mention it's nighttime!) she thought as she looked up to the star that she wished upon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            From that day forward, he started dating her. And then one day he married her. 'That was the happiest day of my life.' He thought to himself. "Tomoe-san? Are you here?" Kenshin called.

            "Yes Kenshin. I'm still here." Tomoe called as she came out of the bedroom. "What is it you want?" she asked.

            "Oh nothing much really. I just wanted you to know that Kaoru is UNCLE Shishio's niece." Of course Kenshin was still mad that Shishio didn't tell him about Kaoru.

            "Oh. I see. You're mad aren't you? Here. Let me make you feel better!" Tomoe suggested seductively and sat down on the bed while patting the spot beside her.

            Kenshin quickly caught on and his eyes flickered to an amber color and then he disappeared. Then he reappeared again beside her and kissed her hungrily on the lips. As if he had wanted to do that for a long time. Then he pushed her down onto the bed. (Maybe I should leave it there. If you wanted something to happen, then you should look at the rating. I'm gonna put a **mini **lemon later on. Of course Kenshin and Kaoru!!)

~*~*~*~*~Back with Shishio and Kaoru~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Shishio had apparently stopped his bellowing. Fortunately, Kaoru had run out of jokes to tell her long 'lost' uncle. You know it seems funny, how can Kaoru lose her uncle when he was only a few miles away from Kyoto? 

            "So Uncle, when will I get to my room?" Kaoru asked. She wanted to meet this Soujiro guy.

            "Um, when do you want to go to your room?" he asked.

            "Um…like now? And besides, I need to take a bath! I didn't take a bath since this morning!" Kaoru exclaimed and then thought for a moment as if trying to remember if she took a bath, and then nodded.

            "Okay. That can be arranged." He said as he stared at her then, "Soujiro!" he called.

            Then a boy that looked about  Kaoru's age came in through the hidden door to her right. (I forgot what color Soujiro's eyes are. Can someone please tell me?) The boy had black hair and was about the same height as Kaoru. "Yes Mister Shishio?" he bowed politely.

            Shishio turned to his loyal friend. "I need you to take care of my niece, Kaoru, okay?" he asked. Then quickly added, "You will be her body guard at all times."

            Soujiro just smiled. "Yes Mister Shishio!" he chirped and bowed again.

            Kaoru just looked at her uncle in disbelief. 'What about my personal stuff?! Will he be watching my every move?! So much for privacy.' She thought. Then she decided to voice her complaint. "Uncle, umm… what if he saw me when I change?" Kaoru tried to sound polite, but it came out strained. Luckily, Soujiro didn't hear her question.

            Shishio just burst out with laughter. Then just as soon as he started, he stopped and whispered to Kaoru only loud enough for her to hear, "He'll only be standing outside of your door. He won't go inside unless you tell him to." 

            Kaoru blushed at this. She was about to go paranoid over some small problem. "Oh." Was all she said.

            Soujiro just stared at her. 'This girl gives me shivers. I've only seen her once and I have the jitters. This never happened to me when I'm with other girls.  This never happened ever since Melshi died. I never had this feeling for a long time.' Soujiro thought. A curious blue fire lit up in those eyes the almost showed no emotion (except for joy that is.). Soujiro kept on staring at Kaoru. He didn't notice Shishio's eyes glowering at him. Then Shishio's voice snapped Soujiro out of his silent reverie.

            "Okay. Why don't we all go now? Let's all go to our rooms shall we?" Shishio asked.

            Soujiro and Kaoru just nodded. Then they all left. Shishio went to his room, and Soujiro showed Kaoru where she would sleep. Then they started a dangerous conversation. One that Soujiro didn't like one bit.

            "So Soujiro, do you have a girlfriend?" Kaoru asked slyly. Already it had been ten minutes, and these two acted like buddies.

            Soujiro didn't want to answer her question. So instead, he said a different answer. "I'm nineteen years old. I don't need a girlfriend." He said rather coldly.

            Kaoru had been affected greatly by his coldness, so she asked him again. "Are you sure?" she asked now even more curious.

            Soujiro really hated the conversation now. He didn't need a girlfriend. He accidentally killed his late girlfriend in a park.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Soujiro had been apparently practicing his moves. He held his katana with great skill and mastered it just as good as the Hitokiri Battousai. While he had been practicing, he didn't notice a girl watching him. Then he stopped to meditate and rest. Then the girl came out of the shadows and pounced on him.

            Soujiro thought it was a burglar and threw the attacker off his back and brought his katana and slashed the person's head off. And soon a pool of his girlfriend's blood was all over the grass. Then he realized that it was his girlfriend, Melshi Suke. "Melshi!! Melshi!! I'm so sorry!!! Please hold on!! Don't go!!" he yelled. 'Now you've done it Soujiro! You've killed your only love!!' he thought inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Then Soujiro spun around and pinned Kaoru against the closest wall and whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Don't ask me who my girlfriend was. You don't want to know." He was breathing in ragged breaths by now. "I just might make you mine." He said. He had a burning red fire in his eyes that flashed around with anger.

            Kaoru gasped. What did he just say?! Kaoru felt like fainting. She was about to. But thanks to the hold from Soujiro, she didn't fall. 'This is supposed to be my bodyguard? He's a bit aggressive.' She thought. 'I think he might be mean.'. "S-so-sorry- Soujiro." She managed to say because he was holding her by the neck.

            Then Soujiro let go of her. "I should be sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to do that." He said. "But you shouldn't ask about my girlfriend. I don't like her anymore." He said.

            Kaoru understood. "Okay." She said. She just hoped that she could ask later on when Soujiro wasn't like this. So she asked another question, and another, and another. But what both of them didn't notice was that a pair of eyes were watching over them.

            'I just hope Kaoru would be able to heal Soujiro's wounds. I feel so sad for him. He shouldn't have lost his girlfriend.' Shishio thought to himself then got up and left for his room again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So do you like this chapter? I hope you did. This one was pretty long considering the amount of time I said I would continue writing this story. But, my school is so hard on me. I'm just so glad that tomorrow is Labor Day. Today is Sunday for those who can't remember and don't have a calendar. But please review!!!! Thank you!!

BlackFrost


	9. Uknown New Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!!

Sorry for the amazingly late update ( that rhymed!!). But I'll try to make it up! My floppy disk wouldn't cooperate with me so I terminated it! So I asked my brother for his floppy disk and he let me keep it! Hehehe, hope you like it!!! Just to let you know, Misao and Aoshi aren't in the Oniwabanshu!! k ? gotcha. *clicks tongue* To the story!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap of last chapter:

'I just hope Kaoru would be able to heal Soujiro's wounds. I feel so sad for him. He shouldn't have lost his girlfriend.' Shishio thought to himself then got up and left for his room again.****

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Nine:

Unknown New Arrivals

            Kaoru and Soujiro arrived at Kaoru's room. And the doors, well, you already know. Wood. Again. 'I wonder how many doors there are? Why do they have these many doors anyway?' Kaoru thought. She noticed the strange pattern on the doors. There were two swords. One sword on each door, engraved. "Hmm. Soujiro? Why do all the doors look the same?" she asked.

            Soujiro just answered with a small reply. "Oh! Those swords? Those swords means that the person inside here would, could, and should not get hurt. If they did, then Imperialists would hunt down that person for entering, breaking, or spying inside the room. But unless you want to commit suicide-" Soujiro was cut off.

            "Okay I get your point baka." She playfully slapped Soujiro behind the head. She looked down at herself and noticed that she didn't have a spare change of clothes. 

            Soujiro caught her act and said, "It's okay Miss Kaoru. They have the clothes in there already."

            Kaoru smiled. "Thanks for telling me Soujiro." She said.

            "It's alright Kaoru. I'm supposed to be your bodyguard until who know when." He informed her and smiled warmly at her. Apparently he was struggling with his mixed up emotions like too much friendliness. 'I'm not supposed to have these emotions right now! Not after Melshi died.' He thought to himself and silently opened the doors to Kaoru's room.

            Kaoru took in the sight before her. It was completely breathtaking! Mostly everything was wood (YET AGAIN!!! ARGGGH!!! -_-;). She sighed. 'Why don't they have anything else besides wood?!' she questioned herself. "Thank you again Soujiro!" 

            The room had wood furniture and a beautiful lightly painted violet walls. (What is Kaoru's favorite color? I'm guessing from what my cousin told me purple because Kaoru's favorite sash is colored purple! Someone tell me!! Then I'll give a special thanks to that person!!!!!) The room wasn't at all too crowded. Just enough room to move around. The bed was facing to the door and there were those three faced windows behind the bed. The curtains were colored light purple and so were the sheets of the bed. There was a dresser to the left of the door with a pretty mirror and a small closet with kimonos in it. Kaoru had her own private bathroom to the door on the left of the dresser.

            "Uncle must've paid a lot to get a bed instead of a futon!" Kaoru exclaimed. 'He must have a lot of money! Ooolala!! I can use some money to buy some new kimonos for…….(Myself!! Naw!! This is the author! Don't worry!! ^^;) Christmas!! Of course for all of the girls here and some katanas for the men!'

            "My pleasure Miss Kaoru." He said and was about to go out of the room when he had a question. "Have you ever heard of the Battousai Miss Kaoru?" he asked.

            "Well, I've heard rumors, but I never thought them to be true." She said.

            "Oh. Do you think he's real now?" 

            Kaoru put her index finger to her mouth and thought then answered, "Well, Kenshin told me about Battousai. He told me that Battousai is working here for my uncle. Is that true?" she questioned Soujiro this time.

            "No. He does not work here." Soujiro lied. "Maybe you should stay away from Kenshin. He's been known here for starting silly rumors that most likely spread out through the whole group." Soujiro said while scratching his head. "Oh! And to answer your question, he didn't pay a lot for that bed! Just 500 yen!"

            Kaoru nearly fell down. She didn't have that much money! 'Why didn't uncle donate?' she thought. "Okay! I'll prepare some dinner later on! What time does dinner start?"

            "Umm, actually no one has a dinner time! We all eat somewhere else! But you can make some if you want!!" Soujiro offered.

            "Okay. See you later!" she said. 'I'll make something at 6:00!' she thought.

            Then Soujiro left.

            Meanwhile…

            "Please welcome these new members for our group Mr. Shishio!" Megumi said. Behind her were some people. There were two little girls, a young lady, and two men. (You should know who these people are!)

            Shishio eyed the group before saying, "Good job there Megumi. The girls can stay with the lady over there" he pointed to the young lady. "And these two men can stay with me as my bodyguards. Remember what happened to the other two?" 

            Megumi cringed at what happened to the last bodyguards of Shishio. Shishio killed them for not protecting him when he was alone. Which caused a fire and burnt most of Shshio. But what the new group didn't know was that Megumi's boyfriend was in there. "Yes. I understand." She bowed and left the room with the rest of the new members.

            When they were outside of the room, they walked down a few halls and then Megumi said, "I'll show you to your rooms. But first tell me your names." She said. The group nodded then one of them opened their mouth.

            "Hello! My name is-"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

yay!!!!!! A cliffe!!!! You'll have to find out!!!!! Review review review!!!! Then you'll see the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry if it's short!!!!

BlackFrost


	10. Why Are You Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Thanx to those people who reviewed my story! I'll be giving the special thanks after this chapter just to drop some hints maybe. But please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Hope you like!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
When they were outside of the room, they walked down a few halls and then Megumi said, "I'll show you to your rooms. But first tell me your names." She said. The group nodded then one of them opened their mouth.  
  
"Hello! My name is-"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten Why Are You Here?  
  
"Hello! My name is Suzume! And this is my sister Ayame!" Suzume said with her little squeaky voice. And Ayame just nodded.  
  
"Hello! My name is Misao!" Misao said.  
  
"Do I have to do this Sao?" Aoshi asked. He gave Misao a nickname during their trip to Tokyo.  
  
Misao just gave off a dangerous aura that stated he had to and he backed down.  
  
"Okay. My name is Shinomori, Aoshi." Aoshi said unhappily. Then it was Sano's turn.  
  
Sano just stared at the sky with his brown eyes not a care in the world. His head seemed to be out in space. It seemed like he was out in space floating away from Earth never to be captivated by it again. In his dream he was about to touch a star when all of the sudden the Earth crashed to his hard head again.  
  
Apparently Misao saw him daydreaming when he was supposed to introduce himself. So she took out a wooden mallet and smashed Sano's poor head. "Wake up Sano! You're daydreaming!!!" she screamed into his ear.  
  
Suzume and Ayame giggled at the sight of Sano's big hill on his head. "Big hill!!!" Suzume pointed to his head.  
  
"Suzume! That isn't nice!" Suzume's older sister scolded. Then she looked back at Sano. "Besides, that isn't a big hill, that's a big mountain! A hill couldn't compare to that thing!" she said falling down with laughter.  
  
Sano just glared at them with tight slits. Then he did the unthinkable. (I don't even know why I typed this. It's been in my head ever since this morning.) Out of no where, a loud sound came from Sano.  
  
Misao fell down with laughter. "Sano! What.. did. you.just do?!" she asked in between breaths of laughter. She tried stopping but failed miserably.  
  
Sano just blushed. "NOTHING!"  
  
"Sano farted!" Suzume announced not noticing the death glare that Sano showed. She didn't even care if the whole world heard it, she just wanted to say it.  
  
Megumi watched the entire exchange. 'These people act like circus clowns!' she thought to herself. Then she bent down in laughter and doubled over. After her little laughing state, she fixed her composure and stared hard at the group. 'They're like one big family.' She thought again.  
  
Misao then stopped her little laughter and looked at Aoshi. He too was laughing, in his head though. He wouldn't dare show it in public. "Yes Sao?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing Aoshi-sama." She said. After everyone was done laughing, Sano introduced himself.  
  
"Hey, whatcha lookin' at? My name is Sano." He said rather unhappily. 'What an embarrassment! And in front of this pretty lady too!' he thought.  
  
"Okay! Since everyone has introduced themselves, let's go find you guys some rooms. Oh! And by the way, you guys can call me Megumi." She said.  
  
Then they all started to walk down the halls to some doors. While they were walking, they saw a man, or maybe a young boy, standing outside of the door. Megumi saw him and said hi.  
  
"What are you doing here Soujiro?" she asked.  
  
"I'm guarding this door so that no one can come inside. Why are you here?" Soujiro asked the doctor.  
  
"I'm putting new recruits in here. Besides, who do you have in there?" she asked.  
  
"Someone that we have been trying to get for quite a time." Soujiro chirped with his usual smile.  
  
"Her? Who got her?!" Megumi asked impatiently. The others were staring and listening in on the conversation that Megumi was carrying out with this so called Soujiro.  
  
"Well, you can say Kenshin got her."  
  
"You mean Batto-" she was cut off by Soujiro's hand.  
  
Aoshi heard the first five letters of an enemy that Kaoru hated so much. 'Battousai. If he's here, then I'll be able to help Kaoru fight him.' He kept quiet. He had to see if Battousai was really there.  
  
"Yes I mean Kenshin." Soujiro said while leaning on the wall with his katana by his side then he let go of Megumi's mouth. Then he saw the new recruits. "Oh my! I almost forgot my manners! My name is Soujiro!" he chirped while bowing down traditionally. Soujiro knew that Aoshi heard him, so he plastered a fake smile on his face. A very convincing smile that everyone believed except for Aoshi.  
  
Megumi sensed the rising tension in the hallway and broke it. "Well! Let's go to our rooms shall we? Goodbye Soujirou!" she waved and said goodbye.  
  
"I need to ask some questions to Soujiro. Is that okay Megumi-san?" Aoshi asked.  
  
Megumi turned around and said, "Sure! We'll be in this room for now." Then she left.  
  
Aoshi turned to Soujiro and said, "What are you doing here? And why are you here?" Aoshi asked with his ice blue eyes trying to make holes in Soujiro's.  
  
Soujiro's face almost turned into a scowl. Almost. "None. Of. Your. Business." He said in an unusually low voice. "It's your fault I'm here in the first place! So I wouldn't be talking." Soujiro said qutietly.  
  
Aoshi stared at him for a moment and then left. 'He's having an attitude today.' He thought.  
  
Soujiro sighed. 'I thought I would be caught!' he thought.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"I'm going somewhere Tomoe-san. I need to speak to Shishio, okay?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes. Okay." She answered. Both of them got out of the bed and got dressed. (oooo! 0_0. *gasp*)  
  
Kenshin left the room and walked into the dark room again and looked around at everyone. The room happened to be a bar with no lights. They didn't want to waste all of their money on some electricity. Mostly everyone in the room were men, but there were some whores standing around doing nothing. Kenshin walked out of the room and headed straight for Shishio's office.  
  
When he was inside, he talked to Shishio right away. "Why didn't you tell me she was your niece?!" he yelled.  
  
Shishio looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Well, there are some things that I can't explain myself. I don't even know why I was the brother of Kaoru's mother!"  
  
"Well, you could've just said to be careful to me so that I would've gotten her right away. You know how I am when something involves family!" Kenshin yelled again.  
  
"Oh really. It seems I might've forgotten that the Legendary Battousai has a soft spot for family! Oh look! I just remembered." Shishio said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
Kenshin growled underneath his breath. 'Legendary Battousai my butt. He should stop playing with me or I'll slit his neck with my katana.' (Kenshin didn't get the sakabatou *sp?* yet!) "Okay Shishio. Just tell me where she is! Then I'll leave that business to you alone."  
  
"Didn't you hear me last time she was in this room? She's gone with Soujiro. And if you want to know which room she's in, she's in the one near garden one." Shishio said. "Now get me Yumi. I need to talk to her."  
  
"Yes UNCLE Shishio!" Kenshin said. Then Kenshin left. When he opened the door, Yumi just appeared out of no where.  
  
"Hello Kenshin! How are you? I'm going to see Shishio right now so please excuse me!" she said and entered the room.  
  
Kaoru~*  
  
Kaoru just finished her bath and got a beautiful blue kimono that had light blue sakura flowers on it. She got her favorite blue sash and tied her hair up. 'Now time to cook dinner.' She thought.  
  
Misao~*  
  
"Suzume, Ayame, Aoshi, and Sano! I'm going to the kitchen okay?" she called.  
  
"Okay!" everyone answered as they looked around the humongous room.  
  
Apparently Kaoru exited her room. And Soujiro was trying to stop her because he heard Misao's footsteps too. 'Now they're both gonna get it.' He thought.  
  
Kaoru pushed against the door and exited. "What are you trying to do Soujiro?" she asked. Then she heard the door next hers open. "Oh! Hello my name is -"  
  
"Hello Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru was completely shocked. All of the color drained from her face as she saw her friend standing right there. "Mmm..Misao?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it's me!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yay!!!!!!!! Another chp finished!!!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Chris37: wow! You came back!! Thanks for telling me what Kaoru's favorite color was!  
  
Brittanie Love: Thanks for all of the support and help you've given me so far! Thanx for the help!!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	11. Kaoru’s First Fight and Knowledge of the...

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!

Sorry for the late update! But  I just posted a new story. I know I'm supposed to be working on the other stories that I have, but I can't let someone find out about stories that seem interesting and snatch it away from my grasp and make it their own story!!! *takes deep breath* Sorry! Here's another chapter of Girl Assassin!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap of last chapter:

Kaoru was completely shocked. All of the color drained from her face as she saw her friend standing right there. "Mmm..Misao?" she asked.

_            "Yes it's me!"_

_            "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!" Kaoru screamed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eleven

Kaoru's First Fight and Knowledge of the Hiten Mitsurugi

"Hello Kaoru! How are you doing?" Misao asked.

'Don't you start talking to me like that Misao!' Kaoru thought as her color returned to her face. All Kaoru did was glare until the younger girl was being towered over. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW I AM DOING?!!" Kaoru screamed again.

"Well, you see. We wanted to save you so we followed you here!" Misao stated. Both Kaoru and Misao had no idea that Soujiro was still watching.

'Is this Aoshi's girl? She looks like a weasel!' he thought. Then Soujiro decided to break up the fight. "Girls please stop! You're hurting my ears-" He was interrupted.

"OH please! Your ears look fine!" Misao said wanting nothing more than getting away from her crazy 'friend' that was rampaging like a mad bull.

While Kaoru was yelling, Soujiro was complaining (you don't see that very much do you?), and Misao was trying to tell Soujiro that he was fine, a man came up and said, "SHUT UP you three! There are hitokiri's sleeping here and you don't want to upset them do you? For they'll surely slice your heads off" the man said. But he didn't notice Soujiro until now. "I didn't mean you Soujiro! I meant those two! I'm sorry for mistaking you for a little boy!" the man bowed respectfully.

"That's okay Dominic. It's very rare that people find out that I'm a 23 yr. Old person without mistaking me for a boy at first. So it's okay." Soujiro said smiling.

"Oh. Okay. But I'm also here to announce that Kaoru has fifteen meetings to go through. All of them have to do with the involvement of being a new member." Dominic said.

Soujiro smiled and nodded to Dominic. "Thank you Dominic for telling us! You may go now." Soujiro kindly said as Dominic hurriedly left the hallway.

Kaoru nearly fainted. FIFTEEN MEETINGS! 'I don't think I can handle fifteen meetings today.' She thought. "Does that mean I have to sign different fifteen different papers just so that I could join?" she asked Soujiro.

"Well, there's an easier way." 

"Well what is it?" she asked patiently.

"You'll have to fight one of our hitokiris." Soujiro stated. "That's how I got in. I had to kill one of the hitokiris so that I could take his place and get a higher rank with more respect. That's why Dominic bowed to me like that. It's because I'm on a higher rank than him." Soujiro explained.

"Oh." She said. "So who will I have to fight?"

"Oh. Anyone that your Uncle decides that he doesn't like anymore."

"Okay! Let's go to my Uncle Shishio." Kaoru stated and started walking away completely forgetting the argument that she had with Misao. Soujiro followed.

Misao just stared at the backs of the two people before going back inside her room.

Dark Room

"Uncle?" 

"Yes Kaoru?" 

"Did you know that I'm supposed to have fifteen meetings all about one thing? Being a new member?" she stated with her hands on her hips.

"Yes why?"

"Can I battle someone instead?" she pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?!" this time she said with a little more emphasis.

"No."

"I'll tell you who I like!" she offered hoping that her uncle would take the bait like a stupid fish. Of course Shishio wasn't stupid like a stupid fish (DIE STUPID FISH!!!! *hits fish with an arrow*. DIE DIE DIE!!!!! *rips fishes flesh and starts eating.* What? I got hungry!!!).

"NO."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Then put me up against someone that isn't so strong!" she pleaded.

Shishio thought about this for a moment. "Okay. But then you'll have to rank yourself up to a position that you think is suitable for you." He said as he told Soujiro to get one of his army men.

Then a man in his thirties entered the room. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He bowed to Shishio. "Yes Master Shishio?" he asked.

Shishio glared at him. "I want you to battle my niece. She wants to become part of the group so I want you to battle her." Shishio informed.

The man's name was George Igurashi. George bowed again before grabbing the hilt of his sword and facing Kaoru.

"Uhuhuh! You know the rules George! You have to fight in the dojo!" Soujiro said.

"Oh yeah!" he said and walked towards the dojo. There he stood in the middle and waited for Kaoru.

Kaoru turned to her uncle. "Do I have to dress into something or stay like this?" she asked looking down at her kimono.

"I suppose you'll have to change into one of those fighting yukata's." Shishio said and walked into the dojo and sat down on a pillow and waited as well.

Kaoru walked to her room with Soujiro still following her. She reached her door and went inside leaving Soujiro outside. Kaoru quickly changed and tied her hair into a low ponytail and put the hair inside her yukata in the back. She looked really different. More like a guy different. She went outside and walked back to the dojo with Soujiro following her.

Soujiro didn't even recognize her until he saw the two blue eyes and the female curves she had. He also noticed the legs. 'Better not go any farther baka! You'll be considered as a hentai for the rest of your life.' His inner voice stated. Then he cleared his thought and focused on going to the dojo.

When Kaoru got back to the dojo, there were already a lot of hitokiris sitting on pillows as well. 'Why! There are at least more than one hundred of them here!' she thought as she gave up counting. But that wasn't going to get into the way. She is going to make it into the group and win this match. She then started looking for her uncle. She spotted him not far away sitting down drinking a cup of sake. She smiled and he smiled back. 

Kaoru noticed that she didn't have a sword. So she walked up to her uncle, ignoring the wolf whistles she was getting, and asked for a katana. Her uncle pointed to the rack of weapons at the far corner of the dojo. Kaoru quickly thanked him and grabbed a very sharp katana. She didn't have a sword because her uncle took it away from her when she came here.

Kaoru unsheathed the sword, dropped the sheath, and walked to the middle of the dojo. When she took her stance everyone in the dojo gasped, except for her of course. Everyone had seen that stance before. It was a stance they knew all too well. The Hiten Mitsurugi. Only one person could've learned and perfected that stance. Only one. The Battousai.

George gasped. This was great. He didn't know he would be fighting someone who knew the Hiten Mitsurugi style. If he had known, then he would've just given up his position right on the spot. But now he had to face death for he cannot back down on a fight. Even though he wanted to, he couldn't. It was their motto. 

"No giving up! Giving up is for losers!" was the motto.

Kaoru looked at the man with kind eyes before those same eyes turned into slits it also turned into a  lighter shade of blue that seemed to hold no emotion. Like baby blue. She looked at her opponent with her slitted eyes and glared him down. She stood ready with her katana and waited for her opponent to get ready. When he was ready, she charge at an amazing speed that made her low ponytail come out of its hiding place which also made her ribbon come flying out and letting her dark tresses, that was knee length (I made it that long!), surround her in a sea of blackness. When she was close enough she jumped up, twirled in the air,  and swept down like an eagle while she had her sword in front of her. She was aiming for his heart. 

And she succeeded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not much of a cliffhanger! But just enough! Review please!!!

BlackFrost 


	12. Rumors?

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Okay for those of you who want to know what happens when Kenshin finds out that Kaoru knows the Hiten Mitsurugi Stye, I will be putting that in another chapter. Sorry! But that would bring my story to a close very soon and I have plans for this story! But if you have something to say, then tell me in your reviews. NO FLAMES!! Thank You!! Here's another chapter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter: -When she was close enough she jumped up, twirled in the air, and swept down like an eagle while she had her sword in front of her. She was aiming for his heart.  
  
And she succeeded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve Rumors?  
  
George fell down with a dull thud. Eyes blank, mouth agape, a hole in his chest, his own blood surrounding him. What a terrible way to die.  
  
Kaoru smiled before her eyes turned back to their normal hue and her face into one like a little girl. When she saw the body on the floor, she nearly screamed. And when she saw the blood, she nearly died. "What happened here?!" she gasped as she started backing away from the body. Then she remembered that she wanted to be apart of the group. "Oh. I'm sorry." She said as she hung her head in guilt.  
  
All of the hitokiris were staring at her like she was a part of their family. They greeted her with warm smiles and hugs or pats on the back. But they all stopped this when she started to speak.  
  
"Please don't tell Kenshin about this. I don't want him to know who I am anymore." She said quietly. She looked up with sad and pleading eyes. "PLEASE don't tell Kenshin!"  
  
Everyone just stared at her before nodding.  
  
When Kaoru saw that everyone agreed to this, she turned to her uncle and asked, "What will my hitokiri name be?" she asked.  
  
Shishio actually thought about this, not that he ever did, but he always plans ahead. So this caught him by surprise. "I haven't thought about it yet. Come see me tomorrow and I'll tell you." He said as he stood up. "Okay. Everyone knows the rules right? Go to your daily jobs."  
  
Everyone all of the sudden disappeared leaving Kaoru, Shishio, and Soujiro in the room.  
  
"Huh? Where'd everyone go?" she asked herself as she looked around to see if any of them were left.  
  
"They went to do their jobs." Shishio said. When he saw the look of even more confusion on her face he said, "They ran at high speed to get out of here."  
  
Kaoru said a silent 'oh' and continued to listen.  
  
"As for you Kaoru, you will guard the walls in the northern section. Just in case one of our enemies come and try to attack us. Besides, this is good exercise for you." Shishio informed. "Soujiro has other jobs too so he won't be guarding you right now until nightfall comes."  
  
Kaoru looked at Soujiro. She stared at him for about a second before he too disappeared. She looked back at her uncle and bowed graciously before she walked out of the dojo.  
  
Shishio stared at his niece before leaving as well.  
  
With Kenshin.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" he asked himself when he was walking around the empty halls. His sandals made those clicking sounds as he walked around with his high ponytail swishing in the wind. Then as if nothing happened, the halls were filled again. "What?". Then he asked a nearby hitokiri about where they went and how come he wasn't invited.  
  
"We were at the dojo watching a new member kill George. Sh- I mean he, was really good! He knows the Hiten Mitsurugi style just like you!"  
  
Kenshin looked hard into the man's eyes trying to determine if the man was lying or not. When he saw that the man wasn't lying he said, "Thanks Dominic." Then he walked off to the dojo. Of course he knew Dominic was lying. He could've killed him if he wanted. But he didn't so that didn't matter.  
  
"That was close! I thought he was going to kill me!" Dominic said before walking off in the opposite direction of Kenshin.  
  
Kenishin immediately saw the dead body on the floor when he arrived at the dojo. He walked over to it and looked at the lifeless form lying there with blood surrounding him. He looked around to see if anyone would clean up the mess. But he didn't. So left the dojo looking for a wet cloth and found one near a well. When he got back he started washing the already dried up blood (in my story, blood dries fast so you can't say anything!-_-;). He was concentrating so hard on scrubbing all of the blood off he didn't notice a certain presence enter the room.  
  
"Well, well. I leave this body for someone else to clean up and who do I find cleaning up this mess instead? The Battousai!" Shishio stated.  
  
Kenshin looked up from his work and stared hard at Shishio. "Who'd you expect to clean up this mess? The birds that fly through the window?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"No. I was expecting the rats."  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped. "Just get to the point." He said as he continued his work while listening closely.  
  
"We have a knew member."  
  
"I know that. Dominic told me."  
  
"I knew that baka couldn't keep a thing from you." Shishio growled. "Do you know the name of the person?" he asked as he sat down on one of the pillows still lying around.  
  
"No. Dominic told me that it was a guy." Kenshin said as he finally looked up from his work. The blood was all gone. "I would like to meet him." He stated.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. It'll be too devastating for you."  
  
"What do you mean devastating?" Kenshin asked as he started to the pillow across from Shishio.  
  
"Oh nothing. I heard rumors that the fighter is a woman."  
  
"Eh?" Kenshin asked really confused.  
  
"You know! A WOMAN. You're even married to one!!"  
  
Kenshin finally got it through his head. "Oh! Really?"  
  
Shishio sighed. "You're hopless."  
  
"What do you mean hopeless?"  
  
"Forget what I said. IF you want to see a fight then go to the northern section of this warehouse and look for a fight. There might be a crowd gathering there but I know by the time you get there the person will be gone." Shishio informed as he got up and was about to leave the room.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shishio started to leave but after he said, "I think you might find the fight interesting." He said and left.  
  
Kenshin stared at him. Then he had those memories of training with Hiko. "I remember he had some student that was a girl." He stated as he left what was left of the mess that was actually the remnants of George, for the cleaning lady.  
  
With Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stood on the northern wall watching and waiting to see if anything happened. She wanted to fight. She didn't know why she just did. She didn't know that her eyes were back to that color when she killed George. She was blood lusting. She really wanted blood. Blood surrounding her, blood covering her, a blood bath maybe! 'Yeah! That would be nice! After I'm done killing the person that's about to attack this place I can kill one of the maids and put her blood in a bucket and take a nice warm bath.' Kaoru thought darkly. How Kaoru knew that someone was going to attack the place she didn't know she just did.  
  
Kaoru jumped down from the wall and landed lightly on her feet. She heard the running footsteps and heard the panting of someone approaching the place quickly. She took out her katana and took the Hiten Mitsurugi style stance. Then she waited for her opponent to arrive.  
  
Akira came running to the warehouse. He had wanted to kill Shishio for a long time now and now it was time. Time to kill. "I will kill Shishio! I WILL kill him!!!" he screamed while he was running. Then he approached the northern gates. What he saw surprised him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry for the short chapter! But I am in a brooding moment and I don't want to type. But since you guys keep on reviewing, that keeps me up! You guys have to keep on reviewing! Reviews are an authoress/ authors fuel 'ya know!! Review plz!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	13. Murdering of Akira

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  


I'm sorry for those who read my bio and thought that I would update at those specific dates, but I was grounded. FOR THREE WHOLE WEEKS!! But I was able to update sometimes. Like last week, I updated on Thursday and I never got caught!! So here's another chapter of Girl Assassin!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap of last chapter:__

Akira came running up to the warehouse. He wanted to kill Shishio for a long time now and now was the time. Time to kill. "I will kill Shishio! I WILL kill him!!!" he screamed while he was running. Then he approached the northern gates. What he saw surprised him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Thirteen

Murdering of Akira

Akira stopped right where he was. Who was that at the other of the northern gates at the warehouse? 'That can't be Shishio. No. That isn't Shishio.' He thought to himself. "Where is Makoto Shishio?!" he screamed at the figure. He could feel the other person on the other side. Feeling as in their aura.

Kaoru smiled. So this guy was looking for her uncle? 'Pah! He'll never reach my uncle. No. Way.' She thought to herself. "First may I ask who is looking for this Makoto Shishio?" Kaoru asked. She knew a fight was coming. She just wanted to play around a bit.

Akira grit his teeth. He was a very impatient man. But when he heard that feminine voice, it soothed him a bit. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Ask somebody that cares. For I don't care who I am or what I'm doing, I just want a **nice, warm, red, bath**." Kaoru emphasized those four words. She was daydreaming. She quickly stood up straight from her stance and started checking out her fingernails.

Akira heard those four words and quickly ran to the wall. He jumped and landed on the other side. He looked around to see if anyone was there. He saw someone that was walking around the warehouse. A guard perhaps but it was a man. And men that speak in a feminine tone are weird. 

The guard saw Akira upon the northern wall and wondered why the other guard wasn't there. The guard ran towards the wall calling, "We have an intruder!!"

Other hitokiris heard the cry and immediately followed the guard. They all ran to the northern gate. Slow ones and fast ones. But one specific hitokiri wasn't there. Can you guess? (WELL DUH! You don't have to guess to know which one isn't there!!) Soon enough there was a very big crowd gathering around the northern wall.

The guard was the first to arrive. He looked around to see if anyone was guarding the northern gate. He looked around and finally saw a girl with long black hair just standing around blowing her nails. It seemed as if she hadn't heard the intruder barge in through her wall. That is if she was the guard. "Hey you!" he called to Kaoru.

Kaoru turned around with a smirk on her face. She quickly wiped that smirk away and made and innocent face. "Me?" she asked 'oh so innocently'.

"Don't play dumb with me! Yeah you! Are you the guard for this gate?" the guard asked.

Kaoru sneered ( very un- Kaoru like! *tsk tsk*). "What does it mean to you?" she seethed through her teeth.

The guard backed up a bit. "Well I saw someone climb over your gate and I thought that you should know that. Besides, you're the guard for this gate right?"

Kaoru smiled knowingly. "Of course I'm the guard." She said. She looked at her pretend watch on her left hand and said, "It took you about five minutes just to find out that I'm the guard?" 

The guard gulped.

"Of course I knew that the crazy man climbed over that stupid gate. What do you think that I am? A dummy?" Kaoru interrogated.

Someone in the crowd said, "Don't you feel crunchy? Crunch, crunch! Hahahaha!!" the guy laughed. And soon the whole crowd was laughing along.

Then someone behind a bush appeared. (someone tell me how Akira looks please!!) "Silence the figure said.

The crowd abruptly stopped.

"Who is the guard for this northern gate?" the figure asked.

Kaoru bravely stepped up. "Well, well. It's about time. Who are you?"

"I will only tell you my first name for my last name is unknown to me."

Kaoru nodded.

"My name is Akira." He said simply.

"Welcome Akira to your grave. For you have stepped upon enemy lines and crossed the border." Kaoru said while checking out her nails again. Then she suddenly looked up with fierce, sharp, eyes. "Now you will pay."

The crowd backed up. They didn't want to get in the way of something serious.

Akira didn't even flinch. "Bring it." He said and took an unfamiliar stance.

Kaoru took her stance and charged at Akira with that same amazing speed, a godly speed. Kaoru did some quick calculating in her head. Right now she wanted to do something else that separated her and the Battousai for a moment. She wanted to use seduction. (for those who think this will turn into a rated R thing, don't worry! It won't.) Kaoru brought up her katana in a horizontal position with the blade facing her. She ran faster and faster.

Akira wasn't even moving, for he didn't even see her. Until the moment he felt the hard wall against his back.

Kaoru pushed her katana against Akira's stomach and pressed him hard against the wall. She brought her face up to his and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She pushed her sword and propelled herself backwards. She stood up straight and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

Akira blushed a little bit. He didn't know that this would lead to his early death.

Kaoru smirked when she saw him blush. 'That's just the thing that I needed to see!' she thought. 'But that's not what I want.'

She ran back to him again but this time the sword was facing Akira vertically. Kaoru pierced the sword into Akira's flesh and made a sickening 'thud'. That meant that her sword went straight through his stomach and hit the wall.

The crowd gasped. It was the second time that day that they saw another death by the same person. Everyone seemed to admire her. Many people would say, "Wow! She's just like the Battousai!". Or, "I wish I could be like her!". And others answered back, "Well you can't be like her because you're a guy stupid!!!".

Kaoru smiled when she heard all of this. But what she was really smiling at was the dead body in front of her. She saw the blood. She saw the…the…blood! Oh how she blood-lusted. She was practically singing a song in her head about blood.

She brought out her katana again and started to carve on the ground, R.I.P. She smiled again. Kaoru turned around and said, "Someone clean this up."

Almost everyone ran towards the body. They wanted to see what Kaoru carved into the ground.

Kaoru slowly walked away from everyone else. She walked into the now empty halls. Soon the spark in her eyes came back and she leaned on the walls for support. Kaoru looked at herself and saw all of the blood. She felt like fainting. But then she heard someone running towards her. She looked up and saw Kenshin.

Kenshin ran all the way to Kaoru and said, "Where is the battle? I don't want to miss it!!" he exclaimed. He looked directly into Kaoru's eyes and saw sadness.

Kaoru quietly pointed to the direction and saw Kenshin leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SO that's another chapter done!!! Review plz!!!!

BlackFrost__


	14. Soujiro's Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!

So what did you guys think of the last chapter that I typed for you? Well if you liked it, then you might like this chapter a little bit too. As you may have noticed Kenshin really isn't into Kaoru yet. That's because I'm saving the best for last! But for now you'll just have to figure out who Kaoru will have to go with, fall in love with (besides Kenshin), and break that persons heart. So please just read another chapter of Girl Assassin!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Recap of last chapter:

Kenshin ran all the way to Kaoru and said, "Where is the battle? I don't want to miss it!!" he exclaimed. He looked directly into Kaoru's eyes and saw sadness.

Kaoru quietly pointed to the direction and saw Kenshin leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Fourteen: 

Soujiro's Hidden Feelings

Kenshin walked, or rather strode, all the way to the previous battleground. He saw the big crowd gathered around the supposedly dead body. He inched his way closer and closer to see what the others saw. He pushed his way through the crowd and saw the letter R.I.P carved right into the ground. Then he looked at the body. He saw some familiar face lying there. He looked closer and saw that it was Akira. He gasped.

'That can't be Akira!' he thought. He asked the nearby hitokiri and he said, 

"Yes. This is Akira. The guard that was just here left right now." 

"Thank you." Kenshin said. Kenshin continued to look at the body. Now his one single question was confirmed. Akira, his once close friend, was dead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru continued to stumble through the halls until she came to her room. She staggered inside and flopped down on her newly sheeted bed. The bed sheet was her favorite color. Blue. She got up and looked about her room. She didn't notice until now that her room was painted blue instead of its usual purple color. "I better thank the person that painted my room. I was beginning to get tired of purple." Kaoru said.

She took out a new kimono and walked into her bathroom. She turned on the water and let it run. Then she plugged it and made sure it stayed tight. After that she undressed herself and sit inside the tub. She grabbed the soap and a wash rug that was nearby and started to scrub her body. Unknown to her she had left her bathroom door open to any stranger that might just wander in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro had just finished his job for Mr. Shishio. His job was to paint Kaoru's room blue before she had gotten back from the battle. And her battle had been like how long; a few minutes? And Mr. Shishio was asking him to do it in a few minutes. Sometimes being Mr. Shishio's  helper was a little too much.

Soujrio sighed a heavy sigh.

Of course Soujiro had gotten out of the room in time. Just as he had left the room he saw Kaoru rounding the corner. He decided to run and hide behind a wall. He waited and watched as Kaoru opened and closed her door. But he noticed that she didn't close it all the way. So he decided to close the door for her. He was about to close the door he saw another door close but didn't close all the way. It was Kaoru's bathroom door. That's when he was having problems with his inner self, or rather his inner 'Soujiro'.

'Should I peek or not?' was the main question that Soujiro kept on asking himself. "Sometimes little sweet Soujiro can be a hentai you know!" he told himself. 

So it was decided. He was to go in and peek when Kaoru wasn't looking. Of course that would probably mean danger for him but he still wanted to go.

He pushed the door a little more and stepped inside the now blue room. He tiptoed to the bathroom door oh so silently and let his little eyes peek and satisfy his hentai mind. (Can you imagine that? Soujiro being a hentai?!! Of course that just sounds wrong! That doesn't sound like our dear Soujro!! But all of this will still fit into my little plan!! Heeeheee….)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Kaoru was starting to relax a little. Even though she had just become a hitokiri doesn't mean that she couldn't relax. Especially after she was emotionally wasted when her other side started to think red especially blood baths. Blood. Blood. That one word was enough to trigger the Battousai in Kaoru. But dear Kaoru held on tight and restrained herself from harming herself since her other side was desperately pleading for something that resembles blood. All of this took place under the closing of the eyelids. 

Kaoru sighed. She felt so much better. But she decided that she was in the bathroom too long. Maybe people would start to wonder what she was doing in the bathroom all of this time. "Well they won't wonder now! 'Cause now Kaoru is coming out!!" she said out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro had heard what she had just said and decided now was the time to leave or something might've happened to his poor little body. He silently left the door to the bathroom and closed the door just as silently. Then he left for Shishio's office. While he was walking his mind began to wander.

He had seen Kaoru's body (eeeeewwwww!!! Gross!!! I know that was really nasty of me but don't be mad!! People my age have perverted thoughts okay?! You can't blame us!!). He had seen everything (*throws up*). But he really didn't want his mind to wander when the memory was still fresh and he was walking in pure daylight. So he saved those thoughts for another time. Like when he goes to sleep. That should be the only time he would think those thoughts.

But while he was watching her he had weird feelings. He felt a spark of lust. But he honestly would have to save this for later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That was a really short chapter I know. I know that there wasn't much of Kenshin. But I think the only main characters in this story was just Kaoru and Soujiro. As for Soujiro's hentai thoughts, that will fit in my story!!! Please review!!!

BlackFrost


	15. Kirei Seductress

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!!  
  
You guys are so supportive! But since some of you think that Kaoru is turning into a killing machine with some almighty power, I think I'll take her killing addiction down a notch. But please enjoy this chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
But while he was watching her he had weird feelings. He felt a spark of lust. But he honestly would have to save this for later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fifteen Kirei Seductress  
  
Kenshin stared at the dead body in front of him. He saw the lifeless features of his old friend Akira Kiyosato. He remembered the first time he had met Akira. It was in a restaurant. Akira had served at Kenshin's table when his late wife was still alive.  
  
Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoe entered the restaurant and sat down near the window. Kenshin followed after her and sat across from her.  
  
"So what would you like to eat koishii?" he asked kindly.  
  
"I don't know Kenshin. Maybe I'll just have some of that European food called spaghetti." Tomoe suggested while keeping her gaze outside.  
  
"Okay. I'll have some too." Kenshin agreed. He smiled when Tomoe finally tore her gaze away from the window just to smile at him.  
  
Both of them waited for a waiter since the restaurant was pretty full and the waiters/waitresses were busy serving other people.  
  
Then after waiting for a few moments a waiter came up and took their order. "Hello! My name is Akira Kiyosato! I will be serving you today. What would you like to eat?" he asked Kenshin as he took out a small notepad.  
  
"I'll have some spaghetti." Kenshin informed politely.  
  
Akira turned to Tomoe. "And you miss?" as he wrote down what Kenshin had ordered.  
  
"I'll have the same thing."  
  
Akira smiled at both of them. "Would you like some water?"  
  
Kenshin and Tomoe looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Water would be alright." Kenshin said.  
  
Akira smiled again. "Okay. The water would be for free, but the spaghetti for both of you will cost $10.00."  
  
Kenshin gave the man the money to Akira.  
  
"Thank you!" Akira said before he left.  
  
Kenshin and Tomoe sat back in silence. Both of them were quiet because they didn't know what to say. Tomoe was thinking of how to thank Kenshin because going to the restaurant was his idea, while Kenshin kept on thinking of how else to please Tomoe.  
  
"It's so pretty outside Kenshin. Don't you think? The sakura trees are blossoming, they look so beautiful!" Tomoe said trying to take her mind off the restaurant.  
  
Kenshin looked outside to see that the trees were blossoming. "They are beautiful Tomoe. Except I think you're way past beautiful!" Kenshin praised.  
  
Tomoe started to blush. "Oh Kenshin! Don't do that here!" she said quite embarrassed.  
  
Akira came back with two plates of noodles with sauce on top. (that's how Kenshin, I guess, would describe spaghetti.) "Here are your orders Mr. And Mrs."  
  
"Himura" Kenshin continued.  
  
"Himura. Thank you. Here is your food! I hope you enjoy!" Akira said as he placed the food in front of Tomoe and Kenshin. After that he started to leave.  
  
Tomoe told Kenshin to at least have a conversation with Akira. "Kenshin! He was kind enough to us! Please at least talk to him! Or try to make friends!" she begged.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Hey Akira! Come back here!"  
  
Akira came back. His face distorted with confusion.  
  
"Let's be friends Akira." Kenshin said.  
  
End FlashBack~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder why he came here?" Kenshin thought aloud. Then he remembered something. "I MISSED THE BATTLE!!" he screamed. His eyes turned into an amber color.  
  
All of the hitokiris turned their head to Kenshin's direction and backed off. They had seen the change in Kenshin's eyes and knew immediately to run away unless they wanted to be killed.  
  
'I need to fight somebody!' Kenshin thought. But that really wasn't Kenshin you know. It was Battousai talking. He spotted one of the hitokiris that was really trained well. "You." Battousai beckoned.  
  
The hitokiri's face was distorted with horror. "M-me?" he stuttered.  
  
"Did I stutter?" Battousai retorted.  
  
The hitokiri quickly stood before Battousai. "Yes Battousai? What do you need?"  
  
"I want you to fight me. I feel like fighting someone right now. Do you want to fight me?"  
  
"No!" the hitokiri immediately answered.  
  
"Then find somebody you think is worthy of fighting me!"  
  
The hitokiri nodded. The first thing that came to his mind was Kaoru.  
  
The crowd gasped. "Get that girl!" somebody yelled in the crowd.  
  
"I know that! Just tell me where her room is!" the hitokiri yelled back.  
  
Battousai looked at everybody. 'Who are they talking about?' he thought. "Who are you talking about?" he asked out loud, silencing the crowd.  
  
'Give her a nickname!' the hitokiri thought. Then he remembered the battle that she had with Akira Kiyosato. He remembered the way she fought using seductive ways "Kirei Seductress?" the hitokiri asked out loud so everyone could here and verbally them their answer.  
  
Almost immediately the whole crowd jumped back. Beautiful Seductress, would that work? (u guys out there that are reading this story please tell me what u think about the name! Do u like it?)  
  
"What is this person's name?!" Battousai was getting impatient.  
  
Well, that's the name they had to agree on now or else Battousai would kill them all. "Kirei Seductress is her name!"  
  
"Well then fetch this person already!" Battousai ordered.  
  
The hitokiri shot everyone a nervous glance because he didn't know where her room was. Everyone else looked on helplessly, sending apologetic smiles, etc. The hitokiri left to search for the Kirei Seductress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru stepped out of her bathtub and dried herself. She put on her kimono. The kimono was ocean blue with a silver obi. It had silver flowers imprinted on it.  
  
Kaoru dried her hair and fixed it up into a ponytail with her favorite ribbon. "I would've preferred the black kimono or the red one. But then the black one would look like I'm going to a funeral. But somebody did die today right? Yes! That Akira guy! I wonder what his last name is?" she heaved a heavy sigh. "I think I'll just wear black!"  
  
Kaoru walked right out of her bathroom and took off her kimono. She left her kimono on her bed and went to her dresser to get another kimono. She took out her black kimono with the same color of flowers as the blue kimono. Silver flowers. Kaoru but on the black kimono and looked herself in the mirror.  
  
The kimono clung to her body like a very tight dress. It made her look like.like.like a seductress. Her blue eyes reflected her emotions. Her emotions at that moment were satisfaction and happiness. Happiness because she wore the right clothing for the right occasion, somebody got killed! And the killer was Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru grabbed her katana and made a dash for the door. She quietly closed the door behind her and tiptoed to the door next door. But before she could even knock, somebody kept one screaming.  
  
"Kirei Seductress! Come here! We need your help!! Kirei Seductress!!"  
  
Kaoru whirled around to see a hitokiri running towards her. 'Who's Kirei Seductress?' she thought.  
  
The hitokiri spotted her. "There you are Kirei Seductress! We need you to defeat Battousai!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how's that for a chapter? Most of this chapter was about Kenshin. Kaoru was left out a bit, but that's okay right? Anyway, here are some names that I had trouble thinking about for Kaoru.  
  
Kirei Black Butterfly  
  
Kirei Black Flower  
  
You guys pick a name! As long as it has the word Kirei in it. It can't be Kirei Battousai because Battousai isn't beautiful! He's handsome!! Not beautiful! I think beautiful is for girls and handsome and/or hot is for guys.  
  
So you guys please vote on what name you would like Kaoru to be called! Unless you really want her to be called Kirei Battousai! Review Please!!  
  
BlackFrost 


	16. 50 Percent Brainwashed

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!  
  
Here are the votes!!  
  
Kirei Black Butterfly: 1 vote  
  
Kirei Black Flower: 2 votes  
  
Kirei Seductress: 4 votes (including my vote)  
  
Other: 4 votes  
  
Well, Kirei Seductress and 'Other' are in a tie. Please vote later on. But for now just read this chapter...  
  
Warning: There will be some foul language in this chapter!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap of last chapter:  
  
"Kirei Seductress! Come here! We need your help!! Kirei Seductress!!"  
  
Kaoru whirled around to see a hitokiri running towards her. 'Who's Kirei Seductress?' she thought.  
  
The hitokiri spotted her. "There you are Kirei Seductress! We need you to defeat Battousai!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
50 Percent Brainwashed  
  
"I'm bored..." Sano complained.  
  
"Yeah! You're only bored when that fox lady isn't around!!" Ayame said sweetly.  
  
Sano's face turned red. "Don't say that Ayame!!"  
  
"Why?" she asked innocently.  
  
Misao butted in. "No reason why Ayame!! Just play with your sister for now! Run along!!"  
  
Suzume pouted. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Misao's face brightened up. "I'll get something from the kitchen!! What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I want a sandwich." Suzume said. "With peanut butter and belly!"  
  
"You mean jelly." Sano corrected as he sat down Indian style with his hand folded.  
  
Suzume smiled. "Tank oo"  
  
Misao turned to her Aoshi. "What would you like Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Aoshi?"  
  
"Miso soup." He said quietly.  
  
Misao nodded. She turned to Ayame. "You want the same thing as your sister right?"  
  
Ayame nodded.  
  
Misao then turned to Sano. But just as soon as Sano opened his mouth Misao walked to the door.  
  
"HEY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO TAKE MY ORDER?" he screamed.  
  
A slap greeted his face. He turned around to see Ayame and Suzume standing there with pouts on their faces and their hands on their hips. "Nobody screams at Misao." They snapped.  
  
Sano stared dumbly at them. 'When did they get the courage to slap me?' he thought wildly. Then he turned back to the door. "I'll just have miso soup as well." He sighed. He was already prepared for a feast.  
  
Ayame and Suzume giggled.  
  
Misao just smiled. She walked outside and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru just kept on staring at the hitokiri. "Who are you?" she finally asked.  
  
"My name is Joshua. The Hitokiri Battousai has challenged you to a match!" Joshua said.  
  
"I know that already. Please send word that I will be there soon. But right now I have to change into something more suitable." Kaoru said.  
  
Joshua bowed and quickly went to tell the Battousai the word.  
  
~*~  
  
Joshua finally reached the Battousai. "Well?" Battousai asked.  
  
Joshua bent down with tiredness. It took him a minute to collect himself and stand fully before the Battousai. "She said that she would come. But she had to change into something more suitable." Joshua said.  
  
Battousai sighed in unhappiness. 'Great. Just when I want to battle she has to change into something more suitable...Just my luck!' Battousai thought. "Okay. Fine! I'll wait." He said. His eye color switched back to violet and he smiled at everyone.  
  
Everyone sighed and smiled at each other, thankful for the different change in the Battousai's eye color.  
  
But what everyone overlooked was the most important. Kenshin's eye color still had that tint of amber in it. That meant that the Battousai was still there no matter what he looks like on the outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru decided to wear the same clothes that she had worn when she had her first battle. She cut her hair to a shoulder length height. 'Well since Joshua gave me that nickname, Kirei Seductress, then I think I'll dress up as one. Maybe just to lure the Battousai in so that I could kill him when he least expects it!' Kaoru thought.  
  
She decided to wear some make-up. She put some blush, red lipstick, powder, earrings, and some eyeliner. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Still doesn't look right!' she thought. The clothes that she was wearing made a different contrast in her appearance. So she just wore her black kimono. She looked back at the mirror. 'Now that looks better!' She thought.  
  
The black kimono, the silver obi, and the silver flowers matched well with her face contrast, a murderous look. The slit that went up her kimono showed beautiful legs (it sounds weird to me when I say that since I'm a girl! ^^; don't mind me!! Heh! Just passing the time here!). Kaoru, being satisfied at what she was seeing, took her katana and quietly closed the door to her room.  
  
"I'm on my way Battousai!!" She said happily. As she walked down the many halls she met many other people. People like Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Mr. Shishio (who seemed to be in a hurry to the northern side of the warehouse), Yumi, Misao, and Soujiro. But the only people that really intrigued her were Mr. Shishio, Misao, and Soujiro.  
  
~*~  
  
When she met Mr. Shishio the conversation went like this.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru was just walking to the northern side of the warehouse when all of the sudden somebody bumps into her. "Hey!" she was about to yell at the person who bumped into her.  
  
The person turned around and nearly glared at her. But when he saw her, his features became soft (I think I like Shishio better when he had all of his evil stuff going on! ¬_¬; just continue reading!!). "Oh I'm sorry Kaoru! Where are you going?" Shishio asked.  
  
"I'm going to the northern gate really. I'm supposed to battle the Battousai there." Kaoru said.  
  
That statement made Shishio became uneasy. "Really? Why are you battling the famous and legendary Battousai?"  
  
"Because he killed my family and I want revenge... Plus he requested that I battle him." Kaoru muttered  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Kaoru nodded.  
  
Shishio started to pull something out of all the bandages that he had. It was a bottle that read, 'Non-toxic'. "It's non-toxic."  
  
"As if I didn't know that Uncle Shishio! It says it right there!" Kaoru pointed to the word in black. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Shishio said as he scratched his head. "I guess I forgot! But you have to drink that before you battle the Battousai!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's supposed to be a booster! It's supposed to boost your powers so that you won't forget any of your moves that you're supposed to use!" Shishio said. So far it sounded okay to Kaoru.(now all of ya'll know that he's lying right there on the spot! *audience says 'duh!* ¬_¬; okay...)  
  
"Okay. I'll drink it right before." She promised.  
  
A second later, Shishio disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
The meeting with Misao was different and was under different circumstances.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru had just finished talking to Shishio. Kaoru looked at the bottle that she held. She put the bottle to her nose to see if it had any odor. 'Nope!' she thought. She was being careless and turned a sharp corner and smacked right into somebody else.  
  
"YIKES!!!!" the young girl screamed.  
  
Kaoru looked up from the bottle. She apologized to the girl. But when the girl looked at her, she nearly smiled. "Hi Misao!" Kaoru said.  
  
Misao looked up. "Hi Kaoru! What are you doing here?" Misao asked.  
  
"I'm a guard at the northern gate plus I have a battle with the Hitokiri Battousai!! Finally Misao!! My dream is coming true!! I'm going to finally meet the Battousai and kill him for what he has done to my family!!" Kaoru said. She quickly changed the subject not wanting to dwell on it too long. "So what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked. She saw a tray with three bowls miso soup, peanut and butter jelly sandwhiches, and water. "What's this for?"  
  
Misao smiled brightly. "These are for Ayame, Suzume, Aoshi-sama, and Sano. They were hungry so I found my way to the kitchen!"  
  
Kaoru nodded and was about to leave when Misao continued to talk.  
  
"I also saw some guy with red hair and amber eyes glaring at a lot of people. He seemed to be picking on one particular person. I think every one called the man the Battousai?" Misao said.  
  
Kaoru froze in her spot. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said that they called him-"  
  
"No! What did you say he looked like?" Kaoru interrupted.  
  
"It was some guy with red hair and amber eyes." Misao repeated. "Why is he that important to you?"  
  
Kaoru nodded again. "No reason." Kaoru said. Then she left Misao to her own business.  
  
~*~  
  
After that she met up with Soujiro  
  
~*~  
  
After Kaoru had spoken with Misao she continued her way to the northern gate. 'The Battousai can't be Kenshin! The way that Misao had described the Battousai sounds exactly like Kenshin! Except for the amber eyes. Kenshin doesn't have amber eyes!! Good.' She thought. 'I don't have to fight one of my friends. But doesn't Kenshin's eyes change color when he fights? '  
  
Kaoru kept on walking when she felt a shadow following her. She turned around with her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
Soujiro stepped from behind a pillar and smiled (some of you have been complaining that Soujiro never smiles anymore! Sorry!!) at Kaoru. "Sorry Kaoru! Just following you to see if you'll be alright." Soujiro assured with a boyish smile.  
  
Kaoru lifted up a perfect eyebrow. She clearly wasn't convinced.  
  
Soujiro looked closely at her. "You put on make up!" He looked up and down her body. He noted the kimono that she was wearing. "Nice kimono." He said. "You cut your hair!!"  
  
Kaoru smiled. 'Finally! Somebody notices!!' she thought. "Yes I cut my hair. It's so that nobody would recognize me." She said.  
  
Soujiro smiled back. He loved the way she looked. He loved the way that her eyes would shine when something exciting happened, he loved the way that she smiled, and he loved those beautiful, tantalizing eyes. (no this is not a Soujiro/ Kaoru fic. This is just Soujiro's desire for Kaoru. ¬_¬ don't worry! He's going to like somebody else!!) "So where are you going?"  
  
"To the northern gate. I'm supposed to battle the Battousai." Kaoru said. She noticed the way that Soujiro kept on staring at her. Kaoru walked around him and swayed her hips from side to side. She noticed the sweat that came down his face. She noticed his nervous smile as he kept on staring at her body. His hand started to twitch. "So Soujiro," she said as if she had all of the time in the world. "How is your day?"  
  
"J-just fine." Soujiro smiled. "A-and you?"  
  
"Just fine." She said. She stood behind him and put her arms around his shoulders and breathed heavily into his neck. She whispered into his ear, "I know you like me. But you can't have me yet!" She let go of him and ran off to the northern side of the gate.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaoru smiled and walked off leaving a confused Soujiro behind. 'Good. At least I know that my charm is working.' She thought. Kaoru silently ran to the northern gate and spotted somebody sitting there with many people surrounding him. 'That must be the Battousai!' Kaoru thought. But when she looked closer, she saw that he had flaming red hair with violet eyes mixed with amber. "No..." she whispered. "It can't be."  
  
Sitting there was Kenshin with is katana at his side. He looked up and saw Kaoru and smiled. "Hi Kaoru!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Kenshin. Why are you still waiting here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to fight somebody that goes by the name Kirei Seductress." He said. The whole crowd gasped. She finally made it. They cheered in happiness and ran away just in case someone might hit them.  
  
Joshua ran up to Kenshin. "That's Kirei Seductress!! She's the girl!!" he said then ran away like the rest.  
  
Kenshin frowned. "No! She's my friend. She can't be the one I'm supposed to fight."  
  
"Yes she is." A different voice said.  
  
Kenshin turned around and spotted Shishio with his arms crossed. "Mr. Shishio!!"  
  
"Yes Kenshin, it's me. Don't worry about me right now though. You have to fight Kaoru and when you do she'll join our side." Shishio said.  
  
"What do you mean 'she'll join our side'?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It doesn't concern you right now for the fight is about to begin." Kenshin defended. He lunged forward with his hand still on the hilt of his sword until he reached Kaoru. He whipped out his sword from its sheath and brought it down heavily but Kaoru blocked it with her sheath and took out the sword inside the sheath and swung hard to hit Kenshin. But Kenshin blocked it. So he jumped up and landed on the other side of the ground with his battle stance ready. "Are you ready to die?" he asked. His eyes were now a glowing amber color. He lunged forward again and this time started to slash at Kaoru diagonally. Kaoru blocked each attack that Kenshin threw at her and vice versa. It was an evenly matched battle. It was a war between both of them to see who would win. Finally somebody could match the Battousai's power.  
  
"Kaoru!! You forgot to drink the stuff!!" Shishio shouted from the sidelines.  
  
Kaoru nodded and took out the little bottle and pulled the cork from the top. She poured the liquid into her mouth. But halfway through the bottle Battousai interrupted and took the bottle from her hand and drank the remaining left. "NO! You weren't supposed to drink that!!" she shouted.  
  
"I can drink it if I want to." Battousai retorted. Suddenly they both stopped talking and fell on the grass with their swords still in their hands.  
  
Shishio had his head in his hands. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen!! She was to be taught by the best we have!!"  
  
Suddenly Yumi, Megumi, Dr. Genzai, Aoshi, Misao, Ayame, Sano, Suzume, Tomoe, and Soujiro appeared behind Shishio. "What happened?" they all asked at once.  
  
Misao stepped up and explained that they had heard cheers and clangs of metal. "So what happened?" she repeated.  
  
Shishio looked up. "Kenshin, the Battousai, had a fight with Kaoru, the Kirei Seductress." He said. Then he explained what they had done.  
  
Tomoe wept a terrible sob. "NO! My husband is brainwashed!!!" she cried.  
  
Soujiro came behind her and started to rub her back. "It's okay Tomoe. Let's just hope he'll remember."  
  
Tomoe turned halfway and nearly smiled but it was quickly replaced by a frown. She turned to Kaoru's unconscious body. "This bitch made my husband lose his memory!! I don't fuckin' care if she loses her memory!! I just want my husband back!!!" Tomoe cried. She took out a dagger and brought it up high above her head. "And for that I'm going to kill each and every one of her friends." Tomoe said. She turned to Misao and brought the dagger down. It hit Misao's shoulder.  
  
"Aaaahhh!!!" Misao screamed out in pain. She slapped Tomoe across the face but Tomoe wasn't there to receive it. Instead she was heading toward Sano and Aoshi.  
  
"Both of you will die too!" She brought the dagger down on Sano's shoulders. So now both of his shoulders were bleeding. She turned to Aoshi. She could see that he was somebody that could fight well. But Aoshi forgot his sword inside his dorm. Tomoe stabbed him too, even though he put of a great fight with his speed. Tomoe now turned to Ayame and Suzume. "Awww!! It's a wittle girl and her wittle sister!!(to think she'll be like that if she had kids!! Eww...) It doesn't matter! They're still those bitch's friends!!" This time Tomoe took out another dagger hidden in the sleeve of her kimono.  
  
Tomoe brought both daggers down to Ayame and Suzume's frightened faces.  
  
Down...  
  
Down...  
  
Down...  
  
Down it went...suddenly there was a sound of metal hitting metal. There was a sword. Tomoe looked at the person who drew their sword against her daggers. It was Kaoru!! Kaoru?  
  
Tomoe frowned and dropped the daggers to the floor. "You bitch! What did you do to my husband?" she asked angrily. She was unhappy to see that her husband was still on the floor.  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything. She didn't even say one peep when Tomoe slapped her across the face.  
  
Tomoe huffed and turned around to get her daggers again. By then Kaoru had her sword down. Tomoe picked up the daggers and brought the daggers down again to hit Ayame and Suzume. Then there was another sound of metal hitting metal. Tomoe sneered at Kaoru.  
  
"Do not ever hurt the children. You are endangering your life even more than it was before. In other words, you hurt the children, you die." Kaoru said. Her voice was low and dangerous but still sounding sweet and full of life.  
  
"Nonsense! I can hurt the children as much as I like!!" Tomoe dropped her daggers again and slapped Suzume on the face. Suzume started crying.  
  
"Kaoru! Please help!! She's going to hit Ayame too!!" Suzume cried with a desperate voice. "Finish her off!!"  
  
Kaoru only threw a glance at Suzume and Ayame. She nodded and easily cut off Tomoe's beautiful head. There was a gurgling sound of pain as she did this. "You have disobeyed my orders. You will lose something very precious to you. And that is your life." Kaoru said. She turned around and picked up Ayame and Suzume. "Are you okay?" she asked sweetly. Ayame and Suzume nodded.  
  
Soujiro and the rest of them raised their eyebrows. Shishio stepped forward. "I don't understand! It was supposed to make you brainwashed!"  
  
It was Kaoru's turn to raise her eyebrow. "What do you mean? That stuff that I drank was supposed to make me not remember things?" Kaoru asked. She put Ayame and Suzume on the floor.  
  
Shishio nodded. "Yes! You are supposed to be brainwashed! I don't know why it didn't take full affect!"  
  
"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I drank half of that nasty crap!" Battousai said as he stood up from where he lay. "So it probably will only work 50 percent on both of us. You ever thought of that Shishio?"  
  
Shishio made a face. "I just simply forgot that's all. Don't make such a deal out of it." Shishio retorted.  
  
Kaoru walked up to Kenshin. "I killed your wife." She said flatly. No emotion showing on her face.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened. "What? You did what?!" he screamed. Tears filled his eyes.  
  
Kaoru looked in those eyes again and smiled. She hugged Kenshin. "You're back!" she whispered happily. She knew, now, when the Battousai was there. His eye color was pure violet. But there was something bothering him because his eyes were furrowed. "What's wrong?" she asked. Suddenly she was pushed back harshly.  
  
"You KILLED my own wife!! How dare you!! You should at least be disgraced by this... this... infamy!!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Kaoru's eyes began to grow darker. "How dare you call this infamy!! Do you know what she was going to do? She has already hit one little girl and was planning to hit the other one! Do you want your children to be beat up like that if they ever made you faint or something? Your wife was overprotective!! From the first day she saw me, she glared and hated me with all of her might. She secretly despised me. The first day that I met her when I said hi, she gave me the icy shoulder. She did all of this behind your back or when you were somewhere else." Kaoru hissed. "She was going to hurt everyone until you were alive! Surely that's something to rejoice about but she was going too far for anyone's liking. Two innocent little girls Kenshin! Just two!"  
  
Kenshin began to sweat heavily. 'Damn. This girl is getting to me. She doesn't seem to be brainwashed now!' Kenshin thought. "So?"  
  
"So? SO?! If she had gotten her way, there would have been two less people in the world! Much less, the entire universe Kenshin! Who knows what their future could have been! They could have been some beautiful model, or some famous person that can change Japan forever! But it might not have happened just because somebody killed them in their early years. Do you know how much that hurts?" Kaoru asked. "Please Kenshin! Try to understand what I am trying to say!"  
  
Shishio started to get a headache. He was pretty tired of all of the yelling so he went inside. Everyone else followed for bandaging. Everyone left except for Kaoru and Kenshin, who were still arguing. They continued their argument for about two minutes then went inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was an extremely long chapter for me!! *sighs in relief* please review on this!! I need to know what you guys are thinking after this long drought...  
  
BlackFrost 


End file.
